El juego de los dioses
by Shiroi-Tsubaki
Summary: La confianza es lo más importante en la relación entre Takeru y Yui; de hecho la chica le promete que jamás desconfiará de él, le digan lo que le digan... pero... ¿podrá mantener su promesa cuando todo esté en contra de su reciente novio?
1. Chapter 1: Confianza

El juego de los dioses

Capítulo I: "Confianza"

Como de costumbre, Thot arrinconó a Yui contra la pared del pasillo, colocando las dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, para evitar que se le escapara.

- ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo, Kusanagi!? – Le gritó. - ¡El tiempo se acaba y ellos no hacen ningún progreso!

- E… eso… yo hago lo que puedo…

- ¡te trajimos aquí para que consiguieras resultados! – Siguió la bronca el impaciente Dios del Conocimiento. - ¡Y no lo estás haciendo!

- ¡Ya he dicho que hago lo que puedo, Thot-sama! – Exclamó Yui, tratando de zafarse. – Intento que aprendan las costumbres y los sentimientos humanos, pero… no es tan fácil…

- ya veo – la expresión de Thot cambió – sentimientos humanos… gustos humanos…

El profesor llevó una mano hacia el cabello de la joven y le acarició el cabello lentamente, observándola.

- eres hermosa… una hermosa humana… - dijo con voz susurrante.

- T-Thot-sama… ¿qu-qué hace? – La chica, extrañada y con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte y muy deprisa, trató de colarse por debajo de los brazos de Thot, pero este se lo impidió y para evitar que lo intentara otra vez, le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. – No… espere… yo…

- sé que soy brusco contigo… pero… ¿por qué no me enseñas algo sobre los sentimientos humanos a mí también? ¿Por qué no me enseñas algo sobre ese sentimiento llamado amor? Yo también puedo aprender…

- Thot-sama… - susurró la chica, muy roja, forcejeando. – Suélteme…

Él no le hizo caso, al contrario, se adelantó hasta estar muy cerca de ella, y que sus labios se tocaran. La chica abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca había creído que el recto y serio profesor se iba a comportar de esa manera.

- ¡KIAAAAAHHHHHH! – Gritó en cuanto pudo, intentando zafarse, empujándole con un hombro, lo cual hizo que Thot se sorprendiera. ¿Aquella jovencita le estaba rechazando?

Pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, Yui no era capaz de quitárselo de encima, el dios era mucho más alto y corpulento que ella; tenía más fuerza y la inmovilizaba, pero de repente, Thot fue apartado con violencia, yendo a parar a la pared de enfrente.

- ¡APARTATE DE ELLA, CABRÓN! – Exclamó una voz conocida, aunque después de pegar. Yui, en un principio no vio nada, sólo se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Las piernas se le habían convertido en gelatina. Al verla en ese estado, su salvador fue rápidamente hacia ella. - ¿Hierba?

- No… no me llames así – le pidió, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, lo que le acababa de pasar se le vino encima y los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas. - ¡Takeru-san!

Sin más, Yui se derrumbó en brazos del dios Susanoo y empezó a llorar refugiada en su pecho. Takeru no sabía bien cómo actuar en una situación así. Era la primera vez que tenía una chica llorando encima de él. Trató de darle unos torpes golpecitos en la espalda, tratando de consolarla.

- am… er… Hi-Hierba… no llores, mujer… ya pasó... – le dijo, con algo de color por las mejillas. – Ya le he pegado, no se volverá a acercar a ti si sabe lo que le conviene.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se oyó la voz de Apolo. Al oír el grito de Yui, los otros dioses también habían acudido, aunque Takeru había sido el más rápido. – Te hemos oído gritar, yousei-san…

- el malnacido de Thot se estaba propasando con ella – dijo Takeru. – Pero yo se lo he quitado de encima.

- Está inconsciente… seguro que esta desgracia es culpa mía – masculló Hades, siniestro y pesimista como siempre.

- Am… ¿has pegado a Thot? – Preguntó Apolo, algo preocupado. Al oírlo, Yui levantó la cabeza, asustada.

- No… Takeru-san, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Te expulsarán por mi culpa!

- No… no te preocupes, Hierba – le dijo con voz dulce y amable, una que sólo ponía con ella – me da igual, no iba a dejar que hiciera algo que era obvio que tú no querías…

- si dejamos al pájaro de mal agüero aquí y nos vamos con koneko-chan – apuntó Loki. – ¿A ver quién va a saber quién le dio una paliza?

Todos, incluso Tsukito, el hermano mayor de Takeru, estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y se alejaron de allí, llevándose a la chica con ellos. Cuando se marchaban, Yui se fijó en que la camiseta deportiva que solía llevar el dios del mar estaba empapada, a causa de sus lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- ¿unh? ¿Qué te pasa, Hierba? Tranquila, nadie nos ha visto… y posiblemente Thot no habrá tenido tiempo de ver quien le pegó… - le dijo Takeru, fijándose en su cara.

- Takeru-san… lo siento, no sólo te he metido en un lio – se disculpó la chica. – También te he dejado la camiseta empapada… - Yui apretó los ojos, algo roja.

- ¿unh? – El chico se miró la camiseta, realmente estaba empapada, pero le quitó importancia con un gesto. – Bah, eso no tiene importancia… ya la lavaré…

Con indiferencia, se la quitó y se quedó sólo con los pantalones, como si nada. Sin más, Yui se la quitó de las manos.

- ¡Yo te la lavaré! – Exclamó.

- bah, no hace falta, Hierba – contestó el chico. – Ya la lavaré yo…

Sin embargo, Yui casi no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, salió corriendo con la camiseta del dios del Mar entre sus manos.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero bueno! – Se indignó Takeru, al ver como la chica se marchaba con su camiseta. - ¡Vuelve aquí, ladrona!

Takeru se marchó detrás de ella, y su hermano junto Apolo lo hicieron detrás.

- Take-Take, ¿dónde vas? ¡No puedes ir por ahí sin camiseta! – Le regañó el dios griego, tratando de alcanzarle, aunque era una misión difícil. – Tsuki-Tsuki, dile algo…

El dios lunar apretó el paso para ponerse a la altura de su hermano pequeño y le propinó un fuerte capón en la coronilla.

- ¡Auh! – Se quejó Takeru, llevándose una mano al golpe - ¿por qué me pegas, anii?

- Está prohibido ir por los pasillos corriendo y sin camiseta – sentenció Tsukito, que se ocupaba de velar para que se cumplieran las normas.

Susano'o se quedó callado un momento, pero luego salió corriendo, gritando el apodo de Yui por todo el instituto.

- ¡Hierbajo! ¡Cuando te pille te vas a enterar! - Tan rápido era, que ni Apolo ni Tsukito pudieron darle alcance ya.

Mientrastanto, Yui estaba en el cuarto de la colada, lavando la camiseta en una pila llena de agua y jabón; casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, iba tarareando una canción sin letra ni melodía, probablemente inventada. De repente, sintió que alguien la agarraba por un brazo; trató de apartarse, asustada por si era Thot nuevamente, pero no era él, sino un enfadado Takeru.

- ¿Takeru-san?

- ¡Trae eso aquí! – Exclamó Takeru, arrancándole la camiseta y poniéndosela, a pesar de que estaba mojada.

- Pero… Takeru-san – protestó Yui, confundida por su reacción. – Está mojada.

- De que está mojada ya me di cuenta, hierbaja – le espetó, cortante y molesto. – Pero no quiero que mi hermano me vuelva a pegar por no llevar camiseta…

- ¿Eh? ¿Tsukito-san te ha pegado? – Le preguntó, preocupada.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Me birlaste la camiseta y él se enfadó!

- Yo… no te la robé… quería…

- ¡Querías lavarla, ya lo sé! Pero, ¿no pensaste en dejar que me pusiera otra cosa antes?

Yui entendió la situación y miró para otro lado, avergonzada.

- Lo… lo siento, Takeru-san – se disculpó, sin mirarle. – No me di cuenta.

- Tsk – no estaba muy claro si el dios había aceptado o no su disculpa.

- Takeru-san… no quiero pelearme contigo…

Al oír aquellas palabras, la expresión de Takeru cambió de golpe y sonrió un poco.

- Yo tampoco quiero pelearme contigo, Yui – le dijo, algo rojo.

La chica humana sonrió contenta por haber arreglado aquello que no había sido más que un desafortunado malentendido.

- Gracias por quitarme de encima a Thot-sama, Takeru-san – le dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

- si es que… tienes que ser más fuerte, hierbaja – ya no estaba enfadado. - ¡Y no dejar que ese pajarraco se propase…!

- Es que… es más grande que yo – se excusó la chica, pero eso no era excusa para Takeru.

- ¿Es que cuando luchas con una espada te preocupas de lo grande que sea tu rival? ¿O piensas una manera de batirle mediante la técnica?

- contra Thot-sama no suelo llevar espada… - objetó Yui.

- ains… vamos al gimnasio, te enseñaré una técnica de defensa personal para cuando el pajarraco se intente propasar otra vez.

- ¿En serio? – A Yui se le iluminó la cara al oír aquello.

- ¡Pues claro, hierbaja! ¡Tira! – La cogió de la muñeca para llevarla con él, de forma que tuvo que apretar el paso para poder seguirle sin tropezar.

Mientras lo hacía, Yui se encontró sonriendo feliz y un poco con cara de tonta. Takeru era brusco y, algo desconsiderado, pero eso le gustaba. Ella no se sentía una frágil figura de porcelana a la que había que proteger… como le había dicho a Apolo una vez, cuando se escandalizó porque una chica practicara con la espada, llevaba haciéndolo desde los tres años. Takeru, a veces se mostraba protector, pero cuando estaban juntos, ya fuera con la espada o corriendo, la espoleaba para que fuera más fuerte y se superara a sí misma.

-¡Eyh, hierbaja! ¡Hazme caso! ¡Que parece que estás en otro mundo! – Le regañó Takeru, dándole un mini coscorroncillo que no le hizo daño, apenas la había rozado.

- Uyh, perdona – sin darse cuenta, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, habían llegado al gimnasio. - ¡Pero no me llames así! – Añadió con expresión de enfado ñoña.

- ¡Ji, ji, ji! – Rió Takeru. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar, su cara cuando se enfadaba era muy graciosa. - ¡Hier-ba! – Repitió, sacándole la lengua.

- ¿No ibas a enseñarme una técnica?

- Ejems, perdona… ya paro – le dijo, con voz algo más amable. – Antes tuviste razón en algo. Normalmente, no tienes tu espada cerca cuando Thot te asedia, entre otras cosas, porque tampoco nos la dejan llevar – añadió, molesto. – Pero, bueno… hay otras maneras de defenderse, y en concreto, lo que te voy a enseñar, es la más eficaz con un hombre.

- De acuerdo – asintió la joven, esperando a que le enseñara cómo.

- escucha, la próxima vez que el pajarraco te arrincone contra la pared e intente propasarse, procura tener las manos libres y te agarras a sus hombros para darte más impulso y estabilidad. Entonces, muy rápido, levantas la rodilla de golpe y le das en la entrepierna. Eso lo dejará k.o., te lo dijo yo, jeh.

- Am…

- ven, vamos a practicar… tú hazlo como te he dicho y te saldrá – le dijo, con una sonrisilla. – Vale, ahora voy a fingir que soy ese pajarraco; pero sólo a fingirlo, así que ten cuidado y no me des de verdad.

- Vale – contestó Yui, con determinación, al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente las instrucciones que él le había dado.

De pronto, Takeru se movió muy rápido, y lo siguiente que Yui supo fue que estaba arrinconada contra una de las paredes del gimnasio, y Takeru casi encima de ella, observándola con gesto serio y mirada penetrante.

- Glubs – tragó saliva. Le tenía cierto miedo a Thot y sus maneras le imponían, pero Takeru, al imitarle, le imponía aún más, aunque lo que sentía en ese momento no era precisamente miedo.

- KUSANAGI – Dijo Takeru, imitando la voz del Dios del Conocimiento. – Lo estás haciendo mal, Kusanagi… esos lerdos no están haciendo ningún progreso…

- Ji, ji, ji – Al ver que lo imitaba tan bien, Yui no pudo menos que reírse, a pesar de su nerviosimo.

- No te rías, Hierbaja – le regañó él. – ¡Qué no me concentro!

- perdona, perdona…

- Kusanagi… - se acercó más aún arrinconándola todavía más contra la pared.

- Q-quita… - la chica intentó empujarle, cada vez más nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo que quita, Kusanagi? – Le dijo, fingiendo enfado. - ¡Soy Thot-sama para ti! ¡Y harás lo que yo…!

Tal como él mismo le había enseñado, Yui se agarró a sus hombros y levantó una rodilla de golpe, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna.

- ¡Itai! – Gimió Takeru, cayendo al suelo, encogido y con las dos manos donde le había dado, casi llorando de dolor. – T-te dije que no me dieras de verdad… - dijo con voz de pito. Entonces, Yui se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- ¡Takeru-san! – Con los ojos como platos, se fue al suelo con él, culpable. - ¡Perdona, perdona! ¡Es que te metiste tanto en el papel que…! – Apretó los ojos, avergonzada.

"Y, ¿por qué demonios me metí tanto en el papel?" Se preguntó el dios del Mar, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

- ¿Te duele? – Le preguntó, preocupada.

- No… no duele nada – replicó, con ironía, doliéndose aún.

- lo siento… ¿me perdonas? – Le pidió, encogida, con los puños sobre la boca y los ojos apretados por la culpabilidad.

Takeru la miró y le pareció muy mona; enternecido a su pesar, levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, aunque se detuvo a medio camino, sin saber cómo reaccionaría la chica a ese gesto tan íntimo.

- T-tranquila – le dijo, mirando para otro lado, un poco avergonzado por lo que había hecho cuando fingía ser Thot para que ella practicara. – En realidad, hiciste bien al darme. Lo has hecho muy bien, Yui – le sonrió con amabilidad, para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

- Gra-gracias, Takeru-san… - le dijo, mirándole. – Menos mal que nadie lo ha visto… - añadió la chica.

- ¿El qué?

- A ti, fingiendo ser Thot-sama y a mí dándote ese golpe…

No lo sabían, pero alguien sí que les había visto.

- Ju, ju, ju – rió Loki, espiándoles, escondido por allí. – A ver qué puedo hacer con esta información.

- Pues… - dijo Takeru. – Si nos hubieran visto… pensarían que te estaba enseñando una técnica, ¿no? – Para él era algo obvio.

- No es tan fácil, Takeru-san – dijo Yui. – Si han oído nuestra conversación, sí, pero si alguien hubiera sólo visto como tú fingías ser Thot-sama y que luego yo…

- Ah… entiendo – contestó Takeru, maldiciéndose de nuevo por haberse metido tanto en el papel. – O-oye, Yui – dijo el chico, mirando para otro lado. – Tú… ¿alguna vez has sentido… cosas? ¿Cosas que no habías sentido antes?

- ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó Yui, curiosa.

- No sé… cosas… - contestó Takeru, sin saber cómo explicarlo.

- ¿Estás enfermo? – Le preguntó la chica humana, un poco confundida. – Creía que los dioses no os poníais enfermos…

- Am… ahora tengo un cuerpo humano, pero no me refería a eso… yo… - El dios del Mar trató de buscar las palabras. – Siempre he sentido rabia. Rabia contra el mundo, contra los humanos, contra los dioses… contra todos aquellos que me juzgaron por mi forma de ser, sin intentar buscar la verdad, sin conocerme. Pero contigo, es diferente. Contigo no siento rabia…

- Bueno… tú y yo somos amigos, ¿no? – Dijo Yui, tratando de explicar lo que Takeru estaba diciendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- Eso… entonces, si te sientes así conmigo – continuó la chica. – Es porque confías en mí y… quizá me tienes cariño.

Al oírle decir eso, Takeru se la quedó mirando, algo sorprendido y confundido al partes iguales.

- ¿Cariño?

- sí… a ver, es lo que sientes por Tsukito-san – intentó explicarle Yui. – Cariño… es difícil de explicar…

- Te entiendo, creo… pero, ¿se puede sentir eso por alguien que no es de tu familia? – Preguntó, interesado.

- Sí, claro… por tus amigos, por… por tu novio o tu novia… - explicó Yui, sentada en el suelo, junto a él.

- ¿Y qué es eso de novio?

- Pues… mmm… es un amigo… especial…

- Amigo… es-especial – Takeru, sin saber porqué, enrojeció y abrió los ojos como platos.

- sí, uno con el que compartes más cosas que con otros – Yui también enrojeció, pero se aplicó a explicárselo, ya que creía que era algo que debía saber respecto a los humanos.

- Ah…

- también salen juntos… van a la playa, a pasear, a ver los fuegos artificiales en verano…

Takeru se quedó un rato pensativo y luego la miró.

- entonces… ¿eso significa que Apolo, Balder, Hades-sama, el idiota de Loki, Dionisos, Thor y mi hermano… somos todos tus novios? – Preguntó con inocencia.

Aquella pregunta, hizo que se pusiera roja del cuello a la raíz del pelo y, casi por inercia, le dio un capón.

- ¡Itai! ¿¡Es qué te has vuelto loca!?

- ¡Una chica sólo puede tener un novio, baka!

La reacción de Yui molestó a Takeru, que sólo le había hecho una pregunta y no entendía porqué se ponía así y porqué le había pegado; le parecía que para algunas cosas, la chica no confiaba en él.

- sólo era una curiosidad… - dijo, tratando de no enfadarse con ella.

- es que… esas cosas también se pueden hacer con los amigos o con los compañeros de clase… pero son especiales si las haces con tu novio o tu novia – explicó Yui, más calmada.

- Ah… ¿sabes? Todo eso lo hemos hecho con los demás, pero ir a correr o practicar con la espada… eso lo hemos hecho tú y yo solos, juntos, ¿también cuenta?

- Estooo… ¿es qué quieres ser mi novio, Takeru-san? – Le preguntó, divertida, creyendo que el chico bromeaba.

- ¡Cl-claro que no! ¡Cómo voy a querer ser el novio de una hierbaja como tú! – Exclamó él, más nervioso que enfadado.

- ¡Ah, ya decía yo! – Rió Yui y, luego, le sacó la lengua. - ¡Pero te has puesto rojo, Takeru-san!

Ella sólo bromeaba y se metía con él sin mala intención, pero el dios del Mar no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas entre amigos, y nunca le habían gustado las bromas. Molesto, se puso en pie, lo cual, cortó de raíz las risitas de Yui y el ambiente distendido.

- ¿Takeru-san? – Yui también se levantó, sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

- ahora ya sabes cómo defenderte del pajarraco – dijo Takeru, fríamente. – Espero no tener que sacarte las castañas del fuego de nuevo. Nos vemos.

Se dispuso a irse, pero Yui, confundida, le cogió del brazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Takeru-san?

- Nada… devuélveme el brazo.

- ¿es que te has enfadado porque he bromeado y me he metido contigo? – Preguntó Yui, cayendo en la cuenta de que podía haber sido eso.

- No estoy enfadado – medio gruñó el chico, tirando de su brazo. – Suelta…

- no, no te vas hasta que me digas porqué te has enfadado – insistió Yui, determinante.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadado! – Le gritó, con rabia, tirando de tal manera que se soltó y la chica cayó al suelo.

- Vale… - aceptó Yui, aguantándose las lágrimas por el grito que le había metido. – Vete… pero que sepas que bromear entre ellos, es algo que hacen los amigos…

Takeru se quedó un poco parado al oír eso, pero siguió su camino hacia la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos. En aquel momento, la rabia le cegaba, ella, la única que parecía confiar en él, se había mostrado igual que los demás: desconfiada, desagradecida e injusta.

Por su parte, Yui estaba enfadada por un comportamiento que ella también consideraba injusto.

Tsukito y Apolo se lo encontraron de frente cuando iba como una apisonadora hacia su dormitorio.

- Take-Take, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Apolo, pero sin contestarle, el furioso dios le dio un empujón para sacarlo de su camino.

A pesar de su rapidez, Tsukito logró cortarle el paso.

- ¿A mí también vas a apartarme de un empujón? – Le preguntó con su habitual rostro inexpresivo. Para sorpresa de ambos dioses, Takeru lo hizo y siguió adelante sin más.

- Tsuki-Tsuki, ¿estás bien? – Apolo se levantó él sólo y corrió a ayudar al dios de la Luna.

- Sí… algo le ha ocurrido a mi hermano – afirmó Tsukito.

- estaba con yousei-san… ¿se habrán peleado?

- mmm… yo no diría pelearse, pero… - dijo Loki, apareciendo por allí.

- Loki Laevatein…

- ¿Loki-Loki? ¿Sabes algo? – Preguntó Apolo, preocupado.

- He visto algo – afirmó Loki, haciéndose el interesante.

- Dilo, Loki-Loki – instó Apolo.

- Pues… resulta que después de dejar k.o. a nuestro amadísimo profesor, el pajarraco, Tak-chan le hizo lo mismo que él a koneko-chan y ella… le dio un rodillazo en sus partes.

Apolo nunca se enfadaba, no estaba en su carácter, pero al oír aquello, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo grave que es lo que estás diciendo, Loki-Loki? – Le preguntó el dios del Sol. – ¿Y qué iremos a preguntarle a Take-Take?

- sí, claro… id, id, a ver que os dice – dijo Loki, quitándole importancia, como si eso no fuera a cambiar nada.

- Vamos a hablar con tu hermano, Tsuki-Tsuki – dijo Apolo, muy serio.

Los dos se marcharon hacia las habitaciones de los japoneses, mientras que Loki, rumiando su odio y su envidia. No porque ni Apolo ni Tsukito hubieran creído en sus palabras, sino por la constatación de que ellos confiaban a ciegas en Takeru, y también por algo más. Él se había fijado en Yui desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el dios Susano'o. La envidia le cegaba y empezó hacer planes para separarles…

Cuando Apolo y Tsukito entraron en la sala de estar que los dos hermanos compartían, oyeron unos ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Takeru. Los ruidos inconfundibles de que alguien estaba tirando cosas.

- Take-Take – le llamó Apolo, abriendo la puerta. Tsukito se tuvo que apartar para esquivar la madera acolchada que le hacía las veces de almohada.

- ¡Marchaos! – Les gritó Takeru, rabioso, pero ellos no se dieron por vencidos.

- Take-Take… por favor… - le pidió Apolo.

- ¡QUÉ OS MARCHEIS!

-¡SUSANO'O! – Exclamó Tsukiyomi, en una de las pocas veces que mostraba sus emociones y sentimientos.

El grito de su hermano hizo parar a Takeru, pero no quería verles; aun así, Apolo entró en la habitación, decidido a saber que había sucedido.

- Cuidado, Apolo Agana Belea – le advirtió Tsukito, calmado de nuevo. – Cuando mi hermano se pone así, sólo Amaterasu, nuestra hermana mayor, puede pararle.

El dios griego no le hizo caso, fue hacia Takeru y le agarró por los hombros.

- Sueltame, Apolo… y largaos…

- No, Take-Take… ¿qué ha pasado? Estabas con yousei-san, ¿no? – Al oír el apelativo con el que el dios solar se refería a Yui, Takeru se deshizo de su agarre - ¿Take-Take? ¿Os habéis peleado?

- Lo único que pasa – dijo él, con frialdad y desprecio. – Es que tu "yousei-san" es como todos los demás: desconfiada, desagradecida e injusta.

- ¡Eso no es así! – Dijo Apolo, defendiéndola. – Yousei-san es amable, considerada y justa. Ella fue la primear que se hizo tu amiga.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Se dio la vuelta, furioso y con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos – ¡pues me gritó y me pegó, sin que hiciera nada para merecerlo!

- ¿Por qué lo hizo, Take-Take? – Preguntó Apolo, preocupado. No creía en las palabras de Loki, pero lo que Takeru decía era demasiado similar a ellas. – Loki-Loki nos dijo algo… dijo que habías hecho a yousei-san lo mismo que hizo Thot-sama y que ella te había dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

- Am… eso no fue así, bueno, sí… pero…

- ¿nos lo contarás? ¿Nos contarás todo? – Le pidió Apolo.

- Tsk… pesados… ¿si lo hago os iréis?

- Sí, Take-Take… si nos lo cuentas, nos iremos – concedió el joven rubio, resignado.

- Cuando fui a buscar a esa mala hierba – empezó Takeru, calmándose un poco – pensé que debería tener una forma de defenderse si Thot volvía a intentarlo y no estaba… ejems, y no había nadie para ayudarla, así que fuimos al gimnasio y le enseñé a dar rodillazos en la entrepierna… eso que Loki os dijo… simplemente debió vernos practicando; sin querer, la hierbaja me dio de verdad – esa explicación resultó satisfactoria para los otros dos, que lo veían más creíble que lo que había dicho Loki.

- ¿Y qué más pasó? – Preguntó Apolo.

- Luego… ella empezó a hablarme del cariño entre los amigos y… y… los novios – explicó Takeru, algo sonrojado. – Me dijo que un novio era un amigo especial con el que se compartían cosas que no se compartían con los demás, y con el que se salía a pasear, a la playa, a ver los fuegos artificiales… eso lo habíamos hecho todos con ella, así que le pregunté si significaba que todos éramos sus novios. Y entonces, me pegó, me llamó tonto, gritándome…. Y encima, cuando yo quería no enfadarme, se burló de mí. ¡Por eso no quiero volver a verla! ¡Ya os lo he contado! ¡Ahora fuera!

De un empujón, echó a Apolo de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

- vamos fuera, Tsuki-Tsuki – dijo Apolo, entristecido. También triste por cómo estaba sufriendo su hermano pequeño, Tsukito le siguió fuera. Una vez allí, lejos del oído de Takeru, Apolo se apoyó en la pared. – Posiblemente, todo esto no ha sido más que un malentendido, pero sólo yousei-san puede solucionarlo.

- ¿Crees que escuchará a Kusanagi Yui? Parecía muy molesto con ella…

- está enfadado, pero lo más posible es que quiera que sea yousei-san quien venga a hablar con él… que lo busque para hacer las paces… tenemos que ir a hablar con ella. Posiblemente, estará practicando con su espada, es lo que hace cuando se siente agobiada.

Tsukito se limitó a asentir y a seguir a Apolo hasta el gimnasio.

Yui, vestida con su uniforme escolar, practicaba con un pesado boken con más violencia que otras veces. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras lo hacía… así la encontraron Tsukito y Apolo.

- ¿Yousei-san? – La chica se revolvió, furiosa, pero al ver a Apolo, bajó el boken y se quedó mirándolo. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Apolo-san! – Exclamó Yui, dejando el arma en el suelo y echándose a los brazos del dios griego, que la rodeó con ellos, preocupado y tratando de consolarla. - ¡Takeru-san es idiota!

- Yousei-san… - Apolo le levantó la barbilla para que le mirara – Take-Take también está enfadado contigo.

- Yo no le hice nada – protestó ella, molesta. – Estabamos aquí, charlando y bromeando, y de repente, él se marchó enfadado y no sé porqué.

- Diría que fue un malentendido, pero Take-Take piensa que eres una desagradecida, que no confías en él y que te burlaste.

Al oír aquello, Yui se separó un poco, sorprendida y preocupada.

- N-no me burlé… sólo bromeaba y me metía con él… pero sin mala intención…

- Me temo que él no lo vio así – le dijo Apolo, con dulzura. – Tienes que ir a hablar con él y…

- sí… tengo que explicárselo… ¡ahora mismo! – Exclamó Yui, desesperada.

Olvidándose de ellos dos, que tuvieron que salir corriendo para alcanzarla, Yui corrió hasta las habitaciones de los chicos y entró como un vendaval en la de los dioses japoneses.

- ¡Takeru-san! – Le llamó la chica, frente a su puerta.

- ¡Largate, hierbaja! – Le gritó Takeru. - ¡No quiero verte!

- Por favor, Takeru-san – le pidió. – Dime al menos que te ha hecho tanto daño.

- ¿Tú que crees? ¡Me trataste como aquellos que me echaban las culpas de todo siempre!

- Yo… yo… - empezó la chica. – No lo he hecho, no adrede… jamás te haría algo así – Takeru permanecía en silencio, dejándola hablar, - pero si lo he hecho… lo siento, lo siento mucho. Por favor, Takeru-san… déjame entrar… quiero disculparme mirándote a los ojos.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Yui se dejó caer y se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la misma puerta, creyendo que no iba a dejarle entrar, pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, haciéndola caer al suelo.

- ¡Itai!

- Pero… ¡Yui! – Takeru sonrió un poco por lo que le había pasado, pero enseguida volvió a endurecer su expresión y le habló con severidad. – Anda, ven, torpe – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Takeru-san… - Yui levantó la vista y se fijó en que el chico tenía los ojos rojos, como de haber llorado. - ¿Has… has llorado por mi culpa?

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién ha llorado? – Trató de mentir, volviendo la cabeza y haciéndose el fuerte.

- Tus ojos… están rojos de haber llorado, Takeru-san – ella también los tenía así.

-Lloré, sí… - reconoció – pero de rabia. – Yui apretó los ojos, segura de que había sido su culpa. - Pero no es culpa tuya – ella lo miró confundida. – Bueno, sí… pero no… tsk… las palabras no son lo mío. En parte, ha sido por culpa tuya y, en parte, mía, por no saber contener la rabia. Siempre… siempre he sido así, rabioso, violento… el dios odiado por todos.

- p-para mí no eres así – dijo ella, él la miró un poco incrédulo. - ¡Es verdad! ¡No te lo digo para que me perdones! Cuando estamos juntos, corriendo, practicando, o simplemente hablando, me olvido de que eres un dios, y mucho menos ese dios que relatan las leyendas – Takeru se quedó a cuadros al oírle decir aquello. Se convenció de que era sincera. – Para mí, eres Takeru… mi amigo… bueno… si seguimos siéndolo… claro – La chica miró para otro lado, arrepentida.

- sí, pero no vuelvas a pegarme – le dijo Takeru, aún serio – Al menos, mientras no haya hecho algo para merecerlo.

- ya sabes que no fue adrede, te metiste tanto en el papel que…

- no me refiero a eso…

- entonces… ¿a qué te…? – Ella misma se dio cuenta. – Ah…

- a la colleja…

- es que… - ella volvió a ponerse muy roja, aun desviando la vista. – Cuando dijiste que todo erais mis novios… me dio vergüenza y… reaccioné así…

- vale, ahora ya lo sé… pero antes de reaccionar así otra vez, piensa que puede ser que haya algunas cosas que las pregunte por desconocimiento – le regañó él, que parecía no dar su brazo a torcer.

- sí, Takeru-san… ¿me perdonas?

- jum… sií – contestó, con indulgencia, vencido por su cara de pena y sus ojos de cordero degollado. – Y ahora sigue explicándome esas cosas… entonces… si tú no puedes tener muchos novios… ¿yo tampoco puedo tener muchas novias?

- ¡Claro que no! – Replicó, otra vez escandalizada. – Bueno, por poder… puede ser… pero no está bien.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él, curioso.

- Porque… cuando tú y una chica sois novios, se supone que no podéis estar con otra persona… quiero decir, como novio. Imagina… - Yui buscó un ejemplo – imagina que tú y yo somos novios… y yo, normalmente sin que tú lo sepas, me hago novia de… Apolo-san, por ejemplo. Eso te dolería, sobretodo, porque te habría engañado. Es… una sensación parecida a lo que supongo que sentiste antes, cuando creías que desconfiaba de ti.

- Es decir… que cuando tienes novio y ese novio se va con otro… te sientes traicionado… y eso es… porque… ¿le querías? – Yui asintió. – Aun no entiendo bien lo del cariño por alguien que no es de tu familia…

- es querer a otra persona… porque tú has elegido quererla y ella te ha dado motivos para ello; eso es querer a un amigo…

- ¿Y si ese amigo… se convierte en alguien especial para ti… en alguien… que querrías que fuera tu novio?

- No siempre pasa con un amigo, pero… lo sientes que esa persona es especial, aquí – le tocó la tripa, haciendo que el chico enrojeciera. – O aquí – le tocó el pecho, encima de su corazón, haciendo que enrojeciera más aún. – Sientes que quieres protegerle con tu vida… que….

- que calor – dijo Takeru, de repente, abanicándose con la mano.

- Qué le quieres besar en sitios que no son la mejilla – con eso último, Yui se puso muy roja.

Takeru se la quedó mirando, retirando mentalmente todo lo que había dicho contra ella en un momento de rabia. Aquella chica era toda sinceridad y confiaba en él, y lo más importante, no se rendía. Se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo enrojecer a la joven.

- T-Takeru-san… ¿po-por qué has…? – Preguntó, nerviosa.

- Arigatou – le dijo, con voz más dulce que antes.

- ¿Eh?

- Por ser mi amiga y aguantar mi mal humor – le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió feliz, y en un impuso, le dio un abrazo; lo cual hizo que el dios se pusiera tan rojo como ella.

- todas mis amigas siempre habían sido chicas, pero me alegro de haberte conocido, Takeru-kun – dijo ella, cambiando el tratamiento a uno más informal.

"Glubs… ¿no dijo que era en el corazón y en la tripa?" Pensó Takeru, sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido, justo en esos dos sitios.

- Takeru-kun… - Yui se separó como medio metro de él y le miró a los ojos – te prometo que nunca desconfiaré de ti – proclamó segura de sí misma, lo cual hizo que Takeru se emocionara.

- Gr-gracias, Yui… yo… no te daré motivos para que desconfíes – le aseguró él. Luego recordó algo y la miró avergonzado. – Siento haberte gritado antes, seguro que te asusté, pero es que…

- no pasa nada, - sonrió Yui. – Sólo pensé que me había tocado de amigo un idiota bipolar.

- ¿Ehhh?

La chica volvió a sacarle la lengua, y salió corriendo, huyendo por la puerta de la habitación antes de que Takeru reaccionara a sus palabras.

- … idiota… bipolar… - Takeru procesó lo que ella le había dicho y lo que había hecho después, y salió disparado detrás. – ¡Verás cuando te pille, hierbaja!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Takeru la pilló enseguida, o más bien ella se dejó, y se la echó al hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas. – Takeru-kun, ¡suéltame!

- no, no, no, no… no te voy a soltar hasta que lo retires – le exigió, también riéndose.

- Takeru-kun, que llevo falda y se me va a ver todo – dijo Yui, avergonzada.

- Falda… - sin poder evitarlo, el dios del Mar miró hacia su hombro y vio asomar por debajo de la falta unas braguitas con dibujos de frutas.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra mirar! – Exclamó Yui, roja y con los ojos apretados.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! – Dijo Takeru, bajándola. – No te enfades, no he visto nada… "Noooo… que bonitas…"

- Bueno, me lo merecía – concedió ella, sonriente. – Que me cogieras, no que intentases mirar…

- Jum… - el dios se la quedó mirando, con cara de malo. – Tengo otra idea para darte tu merecido, hierbaja… y la falda no te librará….

- ¿eh? – Ella trató de huir, con fingido miedo, pero él no le dejó, agarrándola entre sus brazos y empezando a hacerle cosquillas. - ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Que tengo muchas, Takeru-kun!

- ¿Lo retiras? – Le dijo sin atender a sus ruegos.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero para, Takeru-kun, por favor! ¡Lo retiró, lo retiró… perdón…! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Las cosquillas sólo terminaron cuando Apolo y Tsukito, que estaban en el pasillo, entraron a ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Eh? – El dios del Sol, parpadeó incrédulo al ver la escena.

- Ejems… - Takeru recuperó la compostura al verles allí y soltó a Yui, que aún se reía. El chico miró a su hermano y a Apolo, un poco avergonzado por cómo se había portado con ellos y avanzó hasta estar a unos dos pasos. – Anii… Apolo… yo… lo siento…

Tanto Tsukito como Apolo se miraron sorprendidos. Takeru no sólo parecía estar divirtiéndose con Yui de una forma que dejaba claro que eran más que amigos, si no que se estaba disculpando ante ellos.

- Tranquilo, Take-Take – dijo Apolo, con una gran sonrisa, yendo a cogerle por los hombros. – Lo importante es que yousei-san y tú hayáis hecho las paces.

Fuera, en el pasillo, alguien espiaba… y mientras lo hacía cavilaba como hacer que Yui y Takeru, que parecían tan unidos, se separaran.

FIN DE CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2: Envidia

CAPITULO II: "Envidia"

La noche caía sobre el jardín y tanto las clases como las actividades de los clubs habían terminado, por lo que todos se retiraban a sus habitaciones para descansar. Apolo, Takeru y Loki caminaban juntos hacia los dormitorios de los chicos; el dios japonés hubiera querido ir con su hermano mayor, pero Tsukito tenía trabajo como miembro del comité de disciplina y no había podido regresar al dormitorio. En realidad, lo que Takeru hubiera querido era acompañar a Yui, pero no había podido.

- ¿Sabes, Apolo? – Le comentó a su compañero de clase, más hablador que de costumbre. – Yui me ha hablado hoy de algo que suelen hacer las chicas humanas…

- ¡No vale, Take-Take! – Protestó el dios del Sol, con su comportamiento algo infantil. – Pasas con yousei-san mucho más tiempo que el resto de nosotros…. ¿Qué te contó?

- Pues… me habló de unas… mmm… reuniones… que hacen las chicas humanas… - explicó Takeru, con la cara iluminada por una sonrisa. – Creo que las llaman… fiestas del pijama…

- ah, sí… - intervino Loki. – Yo también he oído hablar de ellas.

El dios griego y el japonés se le quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué? No me miréis así; en la biblioteca hay muchos libros que cuentan cosas sobre los humanos – explicó el pelirrojo. – Las chicas se reúnen para hablar de sus cosas y comer cosas dulces, todas en pijama. Y también es tradición que los chicos traten de colarse para hacerles bromas o mirar lo que hacen…

- ¿Mirar? – Preguntó Apolo, no muy convencido. - ¿No querrás decir a espiar?

- Bueno… mirar… espiar… - Loki le quitó importancia al asunto. – Lo malo es que aquí no hay chicas para que hagan una fiesta del pijama… sólo Yui…

- No, las otras son espíritus – masculló Apolo, un tanto apesadumbrado.

- pero… - continuó Loki, con expresión de diablillo – Aunque Yui no pueda hacer una fiesta del pijama como hacen las chicas humanas, eso no significa que nosotros no podamos ir a espiarla… ahora estará llegando a su habitación y se cambiará de ropa…

- ¡Loki-Loki! – Le regañó Apolo, indignado. - ¡Yousei-san se enfadará si haces algo así!

- oh, venga, Apolo… imagínatelo – dijo Loki, con voz seductora. – Tu preciosa hadita, cambiándose de ropa… incluso sin ella… no me digas que no quieres verla…

El rostro de Apolo se iluminó. En su fuero interno sabía que lo que Loki le proponía estaba mal, pero otra parte de él quería hacerlo, quería verla.

- sí… digo, no… ¡Loki-Loki, no me líes! – El rubio apretó los ojos sin saber qué hacer.

-Venga, Apolo, no seas majadero – dijo Loki, tratando de convencerle. – No hay riesgos… en serio. Nosotros pasaremos un rato… agradable y Yui nunca lo sabrá.

El dios del Sol se quedó en silencio, mirando a Loki, aún dudando. Tampoco se le olvidaba que el pelirrojo, además de poder sobre el fuego, era el dios de las Trampas.

- Imbéciles – soltó Takeru, que había permanecido en silencio todo aquel rato. – Yui os pillará y no os volverá a hablar en la vida.

- bah, no eres más que un hipócrita – le provocó Loki. – Tú eres el primero que quieres verla.

- quizá sea verdad que me gustaría – admitió Takeru, muy serio. – Pero me parece una falta de respeto y una traición a la confianza que Yui ha puesto en mí. Tú haz lo que quieras, Apolo, pero si Yui os pilla, que os pillará, no te lo perdonará nunca; por mucho que ese Timador te diga que no pasará nada.

- No le hagas caso, Apolo – se apresuró a contratacar Loki. – Sólo lo dice porque no quiere que ninguno de nosotros, más que él, vea a Yui.

- no sé, Loki-Loki… yo creo que Take-Take tiene razón… no voy… - replicó Apolo. – Y tú tampoco deberías.

- bah, rajado… -dijo Loki, con desprecio. Justo habían llegado a los dormitorios de los chicos. - ¡Eh, Bal! ¡Thor-chin! ¡Venid! ¡Vamos a hacer lo que os dije esta mañana!

Sus dos compañeros asintieron y se unieron a él. Hades y Dionisos, que también estaban en el vestíbulo, también fueron con ellos. El dios del Vino quiso saber que pasaban, lo cual aprovechó Loki.

- ¡Eyh, Dionisos! Tú no eres un cortado como tu hermano, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cortado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No te gustaría ver como koneko-chan se cambia de ropa? – Le tentó, cual serpiente en el Paraíso. – Una chica tan guapa como ella…

- ¡Oh, sí! – Aceptó Dionisos, sin pensárselo demasiado.

- Dionisos… - le advirtió Hades. – Piénsalo bien, no creo que espiar a una mujer mientras se quita la ropa esté bien.

- ¡Eso! ¡Yousei-san se enfadará mucho si os pilla, Di-Di! – Dijo Apolo, contento de tener a su tío de aliado.

- no les hagas caso, Dionisos – dijo Loki. – Yo ya lo he hecho un millón de veces y no me ha pasado nada.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Saltaron Takeru y Apolo a la vez.

- ¿Acaso creéis que es la primera vez que lo hago? – Dijo Loki, con cara de pillo. – He espiado a koneko-chan muchas veces… ya os he dicho que es algo totalmente normal entre los chicos humanos y no tiene consecuencias. Koneko-chan está aquí para ayudarnos a entender las costumbres humanas, ¿no?

Loki no tenía que convencer a Balder y a Thor, ellos siempre hacían todo juntos, ni siquiera tenía que convencer a Dionisos, que ya estaba decidido, pero Takeru y Apolo eran harina de otro costal. El japonés era demasiado recto, incluso siendo uno de los rebeldes del instituto, y el griego tenía demasiado miedo.

- eres un idiota, Loki-Loki – le espetó Apolo. – No pienso participar en algo como esto, y me decepcionas, Di-Di…

- Pues… lo siento por querer disfrutar un poco, Apolo – le dijo Dionisos.

"Tsk", pensó Loki, contrariado. "Creí que acabaría por convencer a esos dos… pero son huesos duros de roer. Jum… tengo una idea… ¡Ju, ju, ju, ju…! A lo mejor me llevo algún golpe, pero koneko-chan va a odiar a Takeru y, ya que estamos… a Apolo también…"

Aquellos a quien Loki había logrado convencer con sus argucias, le siguieron rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas, ocupados únicamente por la joven humana.

Apolo, Takeru y Hades se quedaron dónde estaban, preocupados. En ese momento, Tsukito llegó al vestíbulo.

- Acabo de ver a Loki Laevatein, Balder Hringhrni, Thor Megingjord y Dionisos Thyrsos en actitud sospechosa.

- ¡Anii! – Le llamó Takeru. – Esos cuatro quieren espiar a Yui mientras se cambia… ¡debemos impedírselo!

- Todo esto va a contra las normas del instituto – sentenció Tsukito, en su papel de oficial de disciplina. – Y también de la ética. Deben ser castigados…

- ¡Y también contra Yui! – Saltó Takeru. – Pero espera, anii, si piensas en avisar a Thot o a Zeus, olvídalo.

- Zeus-sama es el director de esta escuela y Thot-sama es nuestro tutor, debemos informarles de lo que está pasando – dijo Tsukito, con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

- A Zeus le importa muy poco lo que pueda pasarle a Yui, y en cuanto a Thot… estoy seguro de que no le importaría unirse a la fiesta y verla desnuda – dijo Takeru, rechinando los dientes. – Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros. Vayamos a avisar a Yui.

- Quizá sea lo más rápido, aunque no lo mejor… - opinó Tsukito. – De todos modos, sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada… será mejor que vayamos a avisar a Kusanagi Yui y les tendamos una trampa.

- ¡Jeh! ¡Me gusta como piensas, anii! – Takeru le dio un achuchón, contento porque parecía estar de su lado.

Como el de los chicos, el edificio de los dormitorios femeninos, no tenía más que una planta, por lo que la ventana del de Yui daba directamente al jardín y había bastantes lugares desde donde se podía ver sin ser visto.

Aun así, Yui, confiada, nunca había prestado atención a aquello y, ese día en concreto, se sentía muy cansada y algo molesta. Desde que Takeru le dio aquel puñetazo para quitárselo de encima, Thot estaba de peor humor que nunca; entre otras cosas porque sospechaba que había sido el dios del Mar, pero no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo.

"No es justo que Thot-sama me gritara así" pensó la chica, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y la colocaba sobre una silla, pero luego lo pensó mejor y la echó al cesto de la ropa sucia. "Más vale que la lave, o tendrá otro motivo más para enfadarse."

Se fue quitando aún más cosas, y todas fueron a reunirse con su chaqueta. Se había quedado sin hebra de ropa, sin saber que era observada. Fuera, junto a la ventana, Loki, Thor, Balder y Dionisos lo habían visto todo; e incluso el dios nórdico del rayo, que era el más inexpresivo, se había sonrojado y tenía una hemorragia nasal.

- ¡Es una diosa! – Exclamó Dionisos, a voz en grito.

- Calla, idiota – siseó Loki, aunque internamente sonreía, su gatita podía ser inocente, pero no sorda.

- ¿Unh? – Yui frunció el ceño, había escuchado la exclamación de Dionisos. Rápidamente, cogió algo para taparse y fue corriendo a la ventana… - ¿¡Eh!? – Y los pilló.

Se quedó sorprendida como nunca en su vida, las lágrimas de rabia y decepción cayeron por sus mejillas. No podía creer que ellos hubieran hecho algo como eso.

- ¡Mierda! – Maldijo Loki, al verla allí. – ¡Retirada, vamos! – Les dijo a sus amigos.

Salieron corriendo, aunque tuvieron que arrastrar a Dionisos, quien se había quedado anonadado al ver a la chica, y ahora entendía porque su hermano sentía lo que sentía por ella.

Yui, apesadumbrada y furiosa a partes iguales, fue y se sentó en su cama, abrazándose a un cojín; justo en ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, y Takeru entró en tromba por ella.

- ¡KUSANAGI! ¡TEN CUIDADO! – Le gritó. - ¡ESOS…!

Yui no le dejó terminar de hablar. Se levantó, casi de un salto y le abofeteó de tal forma que le se le quedó la cara del revés.

- ¡Pero… hierba! – Protestó Takeru, sorprendido.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida! – Gritó Yui, furiosa.

- ¿Eh? Pero… ¿se puede saber que te ha dado?

- ¿Yousei-san? – Apolo también apareció por allí; abrió los ojos como platos al ver la mano de la chica marcada en la mejilla del dios japonés y también, las lágrimas en los ojos de Yui. - ¿Por qué le has pegado, yousei-san?

- ¿Qué por qué? ¿Acaso te sorprende, Apolo-san? – Apolo también recibió una bofetada. En su caso, en lugar de enfadarse se quedó blanco, con la mano en la mejilla magullada. - ¡Me habéis decepcionado! ¡Los dos!

- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? – Le preguntó Takeru, enfadado por la reacción extraña de la chica. – ¿¡Venimos a advertirte de que te estaban espiando y tú nos empiezas a gritar y a pegar!?

- ¿¡A advertirme!? ¡Erais vosotros quienes me estabais espiando! – Le espetó Yui, muy enfadada. – ¡Y también Dionisos-san y Hades-san!

Tanto Takeru como Apolo fruncieron el ceño al oír aquello. Enseguida entendieron que algún tipo de engaño de Loki.

- ¿De verdad crees que yo te espiaría mientras te cambias, hierbaja? – Preguntó Takeru. - ¿No era que nunca ibas a desconfiar de mí?

- ¡Pero si te vi!

- Kusanagi Yui – Tsukito también entró en la habitación, junto con Hades. – Ni Hades Aidoneus, ni Apolo Agana Belea, ni mi hermano, te estaban espiando… ellos han estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

Yui se quedó blanca. Sabía lo que había visto, pero también que Tsukito no tendría porqué mentir. Y tampoco Takeru… no, Takeru no le mentiría…. Su enfado se desvaneció, siendo sustituido por una terrible vergüenza. Sin más ni más, había desconfiado de Takeru… pero es que ella… lo había visto. Se sentó en la cama, una vez más abrazándose al cojín, esta vez para esconder su cara. Apolo corrió con ella, al verla tan hundida por lo que había pasado.

- tranquila, yousei-san – le dijo, con voz dulce. – No pasa nada, de verdad.

- quienes te espiaban eran Loki, Balder, Thor y Dionisos – dijo Takeru, aún molesto con ella. - ¿Es que estás tan ciega como para confundirles con nosotros, hierbaja?

- Take-Take, no seas tan duro – le pidió Apolo, que le había pasado un brazo por los hombros a Yui. – Yousei-san dijo que nos había visto, ¿verdad?

- sí… - contestó Yui, con un hilo de voz. – Os vi… con Dionisos-san… pero a los demás… no…

- Podría ser que Loki hubiera hecho algún tipo de ilusión para que Kusanagi viera lo que él quería que viera – opinó Hades, sin entrar en la habitación. – Esos grilletes que Zeus nos puso no son tan fuertes como él quiere pensar; tenemos ciertos poderes… y Loki es conocido por ser un maestro ilusionista.

- Lo-Loki-san… ¿me engañó? ¿Me hizo creer que erais vosotros? – Yui no sacaba la cara del cojín, como si así pudiera negar todo lo que había pasado.

- deja de esconderte como si fueras una avestruz – le regañó Takeru, sin darle ni siquiera un poco de cuartel. – Porque lo hagas no va a cambiar nada

- Take-Take…

- No… él tiene razón, Apolo-san – dijo Yui, retirando el cojín de su cara. – Os grité y os abofetee… sin que os lo merecierais – miró a Takeru con culpabilidad. – Y lo peor… desconfié de vosotros. Perdonadme.

- No tienes que pedir perdón, yousei-san – se apresuró a decir Apolo. - ¿Verdad, Take-Take?

Takeru se la quedó mirando un momento, con expresión seria, pero, superado por la expresión arrepentida de la chica, acabó por sonreír un poco.

- Está bien, pero ya te lo dije una vez… no vuelvas a pegarme sin que me lo merezca – le advirtió el chico, haciéndose el duro, pero sin sentirlo realmente. – Venga, cambia esa cara, hierbaja, ya pensaré una forma de que me compenses, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de Loki y de los que le siguen.

- Quizá podamos pillarlo a través de Di-Di – sugirió Apolo, pensativo. – Loki-Loki también le engañó a él.

- Pero… lo primero de todo – dijo Yui, algo más calmada. - ¡Salid de aquí! ¡Qué me tengo que poner la ropa!

Hasta ese momento, nadie se había dado cuenta de que la joven humana únicamente llevaba una sábana puesta a modo de toga romana por toda ropa. Apolo y Takeru enrojecieron instantáneamente al reparar en ello.

- ¡Vamos, salid de aquí! – Dijo el dios del Mar, empujando a Apolo y a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

- T-tú también, Takeru-kun – dijo Yui, algo sonrojada porque parecía que su amigo no quería marcharse de ahí.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que yo también? ¡No! – Protestó él. – No te voy a dejar sola, hierbaja, y puedes estar segura de que no voy a mirar; además… así me compensas por no confiar en mí… ¿qué te parece?

La chica humana dudó un momento, pero luego pensó que si le dejaba quedarse, le demostraría que sí confiaba en él.

- Está bien, Takeru-kun, puedes quedarte – aceptó, con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¡Pero no mires!

- ¡No voy a mirar! – Aseguró él.

- Vale, vale… te creo – contestó con voz dulce.

Takeru se dio la vuelta, hacia la ventana, para por un lado, vigilar que nadie volviera a espiar y por otro, taparla por si alguno lo volviera a hacer. Mientras, Yui se apresuró a ponerse la ropa que llevaba normalmente cuando no estaba en clase o haciendo alguna actividad extraescolar.

- ya puedes darte la vuelta, Takeru-kun – le dijo a su amigo, ya vestida. - ¿Puedes decirles a Apolo-san y a Tsukito-san que entren?

Takeru le hizo caso y fue a hacer que Apolo y Tsukito entraran.

- Posiblemente, todos estarán ya de vuelta en sus habitaciones – dijo Tsukito. – Deberíamos ir a hablar con Dionisos Thyrsos…

- Pues vamos… - dijo Yui, queriendo ponerse en marcha enseguida, pero Takeru la detuvo.

- No, Yui, tú no… mejor vamos nosotros solos y te lo traemos – le dijo. – Tenemos que tener cuidado, si Loki se da cuenta de que conocemos su trampa, no servirá de nada.

- … Tienes razón, Takeru-kun…

La joven humana se quedó sola en su habitación, mientras esperaba a que sus amigos volvieran. Estaba enfadada y preocupada a partes iguales; ya que no entendía porque Loki había hecho algo como eso. No espiarla mientras se vestía, al fin y al cabo, eso entraba en la categoría de travesura, sino querer meter a Apolo y a Takeru en un lío.

Los dioses no tardaron en regresar, con ellos venía Dionisos, que lucía una expresión de culpabilidad. Posiblemente, porque los demás le habían explicado lo que había ocurrido.

- Estooo… Kusanagi-san… - empezó el dios del Vino, con una risa nerviosa. – Déjame decirte que eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

- ¡Dionisos-san! – Le regañó la chica, mirándole indignada.

- Am… ellos me han contado que Laevatein me engañó y que no es normal que los chicos humanos espíen a las chicas… - empezó a excusarse.

- no es que no sea normal, Dionisos-san, - replicó Yui. – Los chicos humanos lo hacen, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien. Los chicos que hacen eso no merecen respeto…

- entonces, te pido perdón, Kusanagi-san – se disculpó Dionisos, realmente arrepentido. – Es cierto que Laevatein me engañó, pero yo quise creerle porque no pensé que en verdad fuera algo malo.

- Está bien, Dionisos-san – aceptó Yui. – Agáchate un poco…

Dionisos obedeció resignado a llevarse un golpe por lo que había hecho, pero al contrario de eso, la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Te perdono, pero quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo nunca más – le dijo, con fingida severidad.

- ¡Sí, capitana Kusanagi-san! – Exclamó Dionisos, cuadrándose al más puro estilo militar, lo que hizo reír a Yui. – ¡La capitana más bonita del mundo!

- ¡Oye, tú! – Exclamó Takeru, al oírle la zalamería.

- ¡Jum! Eres un zalamero, Dionisos-san… tendría que enfadarme contigo, pero soy incapaz – sonrió Yui.

- Le hemos contado a Di-Di que estamos planeando tenderle una trampa a Loki-Loki y a los otros y está dispuesto a ayudarnos – intervino Apolo.

- Sí, y se me ha ocurrido algo – dijo Dionisos. – Iré a hablar con Laevatein y le diré que Apolo me ha contado que después de pillarles a Totsuka y a él, les has dicho que no quieres volver a verlos.

Todos se miraron un momento y pensaron que era una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo, parecía que ese fuera el plan del dios de la Mentira, que Yui odiara a Takeru y a Apolo, y si le decían que lo había logrado, tal vez se relajaría y caería en su trampa.

- ¿Vosotros estáis de acuerdo con la idea de Dionisos-san? – Preguntó Yui a los otros dos chicos.

- cualquier cosa para pillar a ese idiota me parece bien – replicó Takeru, enfadado. – No sólo nos quiso meter en un lío a nosotros, sino que espió a Yui mientras se cambiaba… - Parecía que eso último era lo que más le molestaba. – Me las va a pagar.

- No soy partidario de castigos – dijo Apolo, más serio que nunca en su vida – Pero Loki-Loki merece una lección por lo que ha hecho.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea de Dionisos, así que afinaron el plan, quedando que además de decirle a Loki que Yui odiaba a Apolo y Takeru, le diría que la chica había planeado ir a los baños al aire libre de la academia aquella misma noche y le convencería, si era necesario, para que fuera a espiarla.

Dionisos volvió a los dormitorios masculinos y se dirigió directamente hacia aquellos que ocupaban los dioses nórdicos.

- ¿Laevatein? – Le llamó, desde el pasillo. – Soy Dionisos, ¿estáis ahí?

Fue Balder quien le abrió la puerta, algo sorprendido al verle allí.

- ¿Thyrsos? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, con extrañeza.

- Jum, venía a ver a Laevatein, tengo algo que contarle… algo que le gustará – dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Os vais a enterar… a mí nadie me engaña para que una chica me odia, ni trata de meter en un lío a mi hermano y mis amigos."

- Pasa, Dionisos – dijo Loki, desde dentro. - ¿Qué es eso que me quieres contar? ¿Unh?

- Pues mira… algo que me acaba de contar Apolo – comentó el dios del Vino, esquivando a Balder para encararse con el dios de la Trampa. – Al parecer, él y Takeru fueron a avisar a Kusanagi-san de que nosotros íbamos a espiarla, pero por alguna razón, ella les echó a patadas, diciéndoles que habían sido ellos quienes la espiaron, que los había visto por la ventana, ¿qué hiciste Laevatein?

- ¡ja… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – Rio Loki, con expresión de diablo. – Jeh, mi plan ha salido bien… sólo nos cambié la forma para que koneko-chan creyera que habían sido ellos…

- Pero… ¿no decías que era normal y que no pasaba nada si lo hacíamos? – Preguntó Dionisos, con retintín, cruzado de brazos.

- y así es – contestó Loki, rápidamente, pillado. – Pero yo sabía que si Yui nos veía, bueno, les veía, les iba a decir algo en cuanto los viera, pero tal como son esos dos, estaba claro que le iban a decir que no habían sido ellos. A las chicas no les importa que les espíen, pero sí que les mientan.

"¿Y tú como puedes mentir tan descaradamente?" Pensó Dionisos, cada vez más molesto con el pelirrojo.

- Y mi plan ha salido a la perfección – rio Loki, sin fijarse en la cara del dios del Vino. - ¿Dices que koneko-chan les echó a patadas?

- Sí, según Apolo, no quiere volver a verles… a ninguno de los dos – afirmó Dionisos.

- Bien, genial…

- Por cierto, cuando venía para a ca, vi a Kusanagi-san desde una ventana – dijo el dios del Vino, siguiendo el plan que habían pactado. – Sólo llevaba uno de esos trajes japoneses, una yukata y tenía un cubo con esponja y jabón… creo que iba hacia los baños al aire libre.

- ¡Ju, ju, ju, ju! – Rio Loki. – Así que quieres volver a espiarla, ¿no, Dionisos?

- Pues… no me importaría, es una chica muy guapa y…

- Pero… - empezó a objetar Balder. – Thyrsos ha dicho que Yui-san se ha enfadado mucho con Agana Belea y Totsuka… si nos pillara a nosotros…

- ya te lo dije, Balder – dijo Loki. – No hay riesgos, si koneko-chan se enfadó con esos dos fue porque creyó que le habían mentido. Incluso aunque se dé cuenta y nos vea, no pasará nada, porque nosotros no vamos a mentirle. Así que… vamos….

Nuevamente, los tres se pusieron en camino para espiar a Yui. De camino a los baños, Dionisos dio una vuelta de tuerca al plan, incluyendo algo de su propia cosecha.

- Oye, Laevatein, tú qué sabes tanto sobre los humanos… - empezó el dios del Vino. - ¿No tienen algún método los chicos humanos para meter mano a las chicas?

- ¡Je, je, je! Claro que sí… está, por ejemplo, el método de Balder – explicó Loki, con una sonrisilla pícara. – Es encantador y caballeroso, y así las chicas se confían con él.

- Vaya, no pensaba que Hringhrni fuera así…

- Balder guarda muchos secretos – contestó Loki, enigmáticamente, luego cambió de nuevo a la actitud de siempre. – Luego, está mi propia forma: me acerco a la chica en cuestión, le meto mano y… me voy corriendo antes de que pueda… ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Ya veo… ¿y podrías mostrarme como se hace… utilizando a Kusanagi-san? – Le propuso Dionisos.

Loki pareció dudar un momento, de forma que a Dionisos le dio la impresión de que todo aquello sólo había sido un farol, pero el dios nórdico enseguida cambió de actitud.

- jum, claro que lo haré… - aseguró con una sonrisilla, maliciosa. Delante de ellos se alzaba una empalizada que protegía el baño de las miradas indiscretas, aunque el dios de las Trampas les guió hasta un lugar desde donde se podía ver lo que pasaba dentro.

El lugar estaba repleto de chicas, pero todas ellas no eran más que espíritus de relleno, sin embargo, una de ellas era real. La única que lo era. Yui.

"Perdóname, Kusanagi-san" Pensó Dionisos, sin poder apartar la mirada de la chica desnuda, igual que todos los demás.

Sin embargo, Balder se mantenía retirado, como si no quisiera participar más en aquello. Loki se dio cuenta y se volvió hacia él, atrayendo asimismo la atención de Dionisos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bal? – Le preguntó Loki, extrañado por su actitud. – Hace un rato, eras el primero que querías ver a koneko-chan desnuda…

- Lo sé, Loki… - replicó el rubio. – Pero después de lo que nos ha contado Thyrsos… temo que si Yui-san nos descubre, tenga la misma reacción que tuvo con Agana Belea y Totsuka.

- ¿te vas a echar atrás ahora? – Le dijo Dionisos. – Pues me temo que ya es tarde. Si lo haces y Kusanagi-san nos pilla, le diremos que tú también estabas y te odiará por abandonarnos. Si hay algo que ella valora, es la lealtad.

Balder no tuvo otra opción que aceptar mirar por el pequeño agujero de la empalizada. Sin embargo, al acercarse, tropezó con… algo, posiblemente sus propios pies y cayó hacia delante, estampándose contra la empalizada, la cual tenía agujeros porque por aquel lugar era mucho más frágil. De forma, que al caer todo el peso del dios de la Luz contra ella, se quebró y cayó hacia dentro con Balder encima.

- ¡KIAAAAHHH! – Gritó Yui, tapándose como bien pudo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe, Bal? – Siseó Loki, enfadado. - ¡Escondeos!

No obstante, fue en vano. Justo en ese momento, atraídos por el grito de Yui, Takeru y Apolo aparecieron en aquel momento, cortándoles la retirada a Thor y a Loki. Dionisos se unió a ellos, bloqueando también el camino.

- ¡Eres un cabronazo, Loki! – Le gritó el dios del Mar, pegándole un puñetazo, que le dejó en el suelo. – ¡No sólo espiaste a Yui mientras se cambiaba o se bañaba, sino que también nos quisiste meter a nosotros en un lío!

Loki lo entendió todo de repente, y también entendió que había caído en una trampa preparada por ellos, con la ayuda del dios del Vino. Éste lo observó, cruzado de brazos, con expresión de enfado.

- ¿Así que no había ningún peligro en que espiásemos a Kusanagi-san porque era algo normal entre los chicos humanos? – Le preguntó, indignado. - ¡Nos engañaste, Loki!

Thor y Balder se quedaron blancos al escuchar eso. Ninguno de ellos conocían las costumbres humanas, por tanto, cuando Loki les dijo que espiar a una chica era normal, le siguieron la corriente. Sólo Balder había sospechado algo al creer que Yui se había enfadado con Apolo y Takeru.

Mientras, Tsukito se ocupaba de cubrir a la chica con la yukata que había llevado hasta allí, para que no tuviera que seguir exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo.

- Se puede saber… ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? – Se oyó, de repente, una voz grave y profunda, y muy enfadada, pero que muy enfadada.

- Mierda, el pajarraco – murmuró Loki, tratando de escabullirse al ver a su profesor, Thot, parado enfrente de ellos, con una vena latiéndole peligrosamente en la frente.

- ¡Tú quieto ahí! – Dionisos cogió a Loki por la trenza, para evitar que pudiera escaparse. – Thot, aquí está el culpable de todo.

- ¿Unh? Jum… que extraño… Loki Laevatein siendo el cabecilla de todo este jaleo – ironizó el dios del Conocimiento. – Pero… ¿alguien me explica que ha pasado aquí? ¡KUSANAGI!

- yo te lo explicaré – intervino Takeru, poniéndose delante de la chica. – Yui no tiene la culpa de nada de esto.

- ¡Aparta, Totsuka! – Exclamó Thot, dándole un empujón hacia un lado. - ¡Habla, Kusanagi! – Le exigió.

- yo… Thot-sama…

- habla, Kusanagi, ¿qué ha hecho Laevatein? – Insistió Thot.

- él… al parecer me espió mientras me cambiaba en mi habitación – empezó Yui, mirando hacia otro lado. – Por alguna razón que desconozco, quería meter en un lío a Takeru-kun y a Apolo-san, así que… hizo una pequeña ilusión para que yo les viera a ellos. Sin embargo, los verdaderos vinieron a avisarme y todos… todos planeamos como hacer caer en una trampa a Loki-san, para pillarle infraganti…

-Ya veo… - dijo Thot, con voz tensa. – Así que en lugar de avisarme a mí, decidisteis actuar por vuestra cuenta, causando todo esto – con un brazo abarcó le destrozo del baño femenino. – Todos seréis castigados…

- ¡Eh, un momento! – Intervino Loki. – ¡Deja a Yui fuera de esto, pajarraco! ¡Que ella fue la víctima!

- Ella tendría que haber sido lo suficientemente responsable como para venir a contármelo todo y no dejar que pasaba esto. Por eso, durante una semana tiene prohibido acercarse al club de kenjutsu y por ende, a Totsuka Takeru o hablar con él, excepto durante las clases, por una semana.

- ¡No seas cabrón, Thot! – Exclamó Takeru. – ¡Castíganos a los demás, pero a ella no!

- Thot-sama – intervino Tsukito. – El plan fue mío…

- Habrá castigo para todos, Tsukiyomi – replicó Thot, aunque a él no le hablaba de forma tan despreciativa como a los demás. – Totsuka Takeru tampoco podrá hablar ni acercarse a Kusanagi y tendrá que ayudar en la reparación del baño destrozado, y lo mismo va para Hringhrni… en cuanto a ti… - se volvió hacia Loki. – Está claro que no eres apto para este jardín, Zeus decidirá tu destino, aunque lo más seguro es que te expulse.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Yui en aquel momento. - ¡Por favor, Thot-sama…! Lo que Loki-san ha hecho ha estado mal, lo sé… pero al fin y al cabo, no pasa de ser una travesura. No puede dejar que Zeus-san le expulse.

- La decisión será de Zeus, Kusanagi – le espetó Thot a la chica. – Pero tampoco es que yo vaya a hablar en su favor.

- Thot-sama… - volvió a decir Tsukito. – La expulsión es desproporcionado, de la misma manera que lo es el castigo de Kusanagi Yui…

- Lo siento, Tsukiyomi, pero habéis roto las normas – contestó Thot. – Tú te ocuparás de que Kusanagi y Totsuka cumplan en castigo… los demás quedáis libres…

Justo en ese momento, casi sin dejar que Thot terminara de hablar, Yui salió corriendo, superada por la situación, al parecer en dirección a los dormitorios femeninos.

- ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, Kusanagi! – Le gritó Thot, pero Tsukito le pidió calma.

- por favor, Thot-sama… entiendo que merezcamos un castigo por romper las normas, pero por favor, deje que sea mi hermano quien vaya a buscarla.

- ¿Eh…? Pero… ¿qué dices, anii? – Saltó Takeru, algo rojo.

- de todos nosotros, tú eres quien mejor la conoce, hermano – contestó Tsukito. – Si hay alguien que puede animarla y traerla de vuelta, ese eres tú…

Thot observó su conversación con cierta reticencia. Acababa de castigarles precisamente a no acercarse el uno al otro, si ahora permitía que Susano'o fuera a buscar a la joven humana, su autoridad se vería mermada, o eso era lo que creía.

- Por favor, Thot-sama – insistió Tsukito, al notar que dudaba. – Posiblemente ahora mismo, Kusanagi Yui cree que tiene la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido… está desanimada y eso no conviene a los planes de Zeus-sama. – Aquellas parecieron ser las palabras mágicas.

- mmm… muy bien – aceptó Thot. – Totsuka, irás a buscar a Kusanagi y la traerás de vuelta… te doy media hora.

- ¡pero…!

- el tiempo empieza correr ya…

Renegando por la actitud del profesor, Takeru tuvo que echar a correr en pos de Yui, preguntándose que podría hacer él para animar a la chica.

**** Fin de capitulo****


	3. Chapter 3: Sentimientos humanos

Capitulo III: Sentimientos humanos

El dios del Mar dio alcance a Yui ya cerca de los dormitorios femeninos. La agarró por un brazo para detenerla antes de que saliera corriendo.

- Espera, zazzou…

- Takeru-kun… no deberías estar aquí… Thot-sama… - empezó la chica, sin mirarle.

- ha sido Thot quien me envió– le explicó Takeru. – De alguna manera, mi hermano y él creen que sólo yo puedo animarte… no sé porqué…

- Takeru-kun… - la chica se acercó a él y se refugió en su pecho, haciéndole enrojecer un poco. – Sé que Loki-san se portó mal, pero no quiero que Zeus lo expulse.

- Tranquila, tranquila… - intentó consolarla. – Cuando Zeus quiso expulsarme a mí todos acudisteis en mi defensa, incluso él. Aunque esté cabreado por lo que hizo, no voy a dejar que le expulsen por eso.

- Pero… es que Zeus-san no escuchará… nunca lo hace… es un tirano…

- Tranquila… ¿es que no confías en mí?

- Sí, claro que confío en ti, Takeru-kun – le aseguró la chica, aún un poco apesadumbrada por lo que había pasado.

- Pues entonces… anímate… ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Takeru, con voz dulce, acariciándole el pelo.

- Yo… yo creo que tendríamos que regresar – murmuró Yui. – Thot-sama debe estar muy enfadado por cómo me he escapado.

- Bah, olvídate de ese pajarraco por un momento – dijo el dios, abrazándola con más fuerza. – No quiero volver allí, cuando lo hagamos… me tendré que separar de ti… aunque sea por una semana.

- ¿T-Takeru-kun? – Preguntó Yui, algo confundida, aunque la verdad es que ella tampoco quería volver y separarse de él por una semana o por un solo día.

Antes de que la chica pudiera acertar a reaccionar, Takeru la separó y le levantó la cabeza suavemente, cogiéndola por el mentón, al tiempo que él se agachaba un poco la suya. Sorprendida, porque no lo esperaba, Yui se encontró con los labios del dios del Mar sobre los suyos. Era su primera vez, la primera vez que un chico la besaba; se emocionó al pensar que el primer beso había sido con Takeru.

No había pasado aún la media hora que le había dado, pero Thot empezaba a impacientarse; se volvió hacia Tsukito.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

- no sabría decirle, Thot-sama… - contestó el dios de la Luna. – Pero según lo que leí en un libro de la biblioteca, animar a una mujer humana cuando está deprimida es una difícil empresa.

- ¡sí, yo también leí eso! – Intervino Apolo.

- tú, burro, - llamó Thot a Loki, que estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y expresión de aburrimiento. – Ve a buscarles.

- ¿Eh? Venga ya, pajarraco – protestó el dios de la Trampa y la Travesura. - ¿Acaso quieres que Takeru me vuelva a partir la cara o qué?

Sin contestar a eso, Thot agarró al pelirrojo por el cuello del abrigo morado que llevaba y lo lanzó hacia delante con una patada.

- ¡Tira! – Le gritó.

- amm… ¿puedo ir con él, Thot-sama? – Preguntó Balder, con expresión compungida. – Me gustaría disculparme con Yui-san y Takeru-san… - El dios del Conocimiento pareció pensarlo un segundo, pero enseguida asintió.

- Vigílale, y que no vuelva a armarla, ¿me has oído?

- Sí, Thot-sama – contestó el dios de la Luz, antes de seguir a Loki, en la misma dirección por la que se habían ido Takeru y Yui minutos antes.

Cuando los encontraron, aún estaba besándose, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Loki se quedó blanco al verles, y apretó los ojos, bajando la cabeza. Todo lo que había hecho para separarles, había contribuido a unirles aún más; y se dio cuenta de que lo peor es que no sólo les había unido, sino que ya desde hacía mucho tiempo, Yui había elegido y él, probablemente, nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad.

- Ejems… - Carraspeó Balder, para llamar su atención. Al oírlo, Takeru y Yui se separaron enseguida, y el dios del Mar les miró con expresión rabiosa.

- ¡Largaos de aquí! – Les gruñó, poniéndose delante de Yui, como protegiéndola.

- Por favor, Takeru-san… Thot-sama nos ha enviado a buscaros, también he venido para pediros disculpas. – Balder hincó una rodilla en el suelo, bajando la cabeza. – Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió; no voy a excusarme diciendo que me dejé engañar por Loki, porque no es verdad. Sin embargo, sé que estuvo mal y por eso os pido perdón.

- ¡Balder, ponte en pie! – Le gritó Loki.

- No, Loki… es algo que debo hacer… y tú también.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – Volvió a gritar Takeru, furioso, mientras Loki se hacía el tonto.

- Entiendo, no esperaba menos – aceptó Balder, levantándose. – Sólo espero que podáis perdonarme alguna vez. Thot-sama se impacienta, así que no tardéis demasiado, por favor… vamos, Loki…

Yui le puso una mano en el antebrazo a Takeru y le miró a los ojos, lo cual hizo que éste se ablandara un poco y les llamara.

- ¡Volved aquí, estúpidos! – Balder se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud. – Dijiste que queríais disculparos, ¿no?

- Yo al menos sí – contestó el dios de la Luz.

- Pues yo no… - dijo Loki, aunque fuera con la boca pequeña.

- ¡Pues tú te largas! - Le gritó Takeru.

- Sí, claro… para que mates a Balder – replicó el dios de las Travesuras.

- No voy a hacerle nada a Balder – contestó Takeru, fastidiado. El dios nórdico se le quedó mirando, con cierta sorpresa.

- Sabes que me lo merecería, ¿no, Takeru-san?

- No, porque estás arrepentido y has pedido perdón – replicó el dios japonés.

- Loki-san también lo está y quiere pedir perdón – intervino Yui, mirando directamente al pelirrojo. – Pero es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

Loki abrió los ojos como platos y miró para otro lado, como si realmente se sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho. Takeru fue hacia él y le agarró un buen trozo de piel del brazo, como si se la quisiera arrancar.

- ¡pues yo a los orgullosos los desolló!

- ¡Waaaahh! ¿¡Qué haces, cacho burro!? – Protestó Loki, dolorido.

- ¡Loki! – Le regañó Balder. - ¡trágate el orgullo y pídeles perdón! ¿Has olvidado que a pesar de lo que le hiciste, Yui-san le pidió a Thot-sama que no te expulsaran?

- ya claro… ¿crees que no sé porqué lo hizo? – Dijo Loki. – Si a mí me expulsan, fracasará en su misión de hacer que todos nos graduemos y posiblemente, se tendrá que quedar aquí para siempre.

- ¡ESO ES VERDAD! – Exclamó Takeru, enfadado de nuevo, agarrándole por la pechera de la camisa. - ¿¡Es qué no piensas en lo que haces o qué!? ¡Si a ti te expulsan, Yui puede que no pueda salir de aquí nunca! ¡Idiota!

- Loki-san… - empezó Yui, adelantándose. – Puedes creer que si le pedí a Thot-sama que no te expulsaran fue porque lo único que me importa es salir de aquí. – Tanto Takeru como Loki se quedaron mirándola. – Al principio, así era… pero luego, os conocí a todos, me hice amiga de todos vosotros… incluso tuya, Loki-san, a pesar de lo que has hecho. No quiero que ninguno seáis expulsados, por eso le pedí que no lo hicieran.

Loki se quedó blanco, no esperaba oír algo como eso. Soltándose del agarre de Takeru, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí, corriendo con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha.

- ¡Loki-san! – Le llamó Yui, pero Takeru le agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

- Olvídate por un momento de ese idiota – le dijo, con voz susurrante, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y apoyaba su mejilla en el hombro de la chica.

- Takeru-kun… tendríamos que volver…

- Olvídate también de ese pajarraco – le pidió el dios del Mar. – No quiero volver, Yui… cuando lo hagamos… nos separará y yo no quiero separarme de ti – apretó los ojos.

- Take… - ella también le abrazó. Cuando llegó allí, Takeru le había dado miedo y le había parecido muy grosero por su forma de actuar, pero no se había rendido y había luchado por conocerlo mejor. Poco a poco, mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, había empezado a sentir algo que era más que amistad. De pronto, entendió lo que le había preguntado el dios japonés unos días antes: ¿qué pasa si empiezas a sentir que un amigo es más que un amigo? Cuando las manos del chico empezaron a bajar por su espalda, hasta donde ésta perdía su nombre, se dejó hacer… pero en ese momento, escuchó una voz.

- ejems… chicos… esto se está poniendo para mayores de dieciocho – dijo la voz de Loki.

Temiendo que su chico fuera a pegarle una paliza a Loki, Yui le besó, esmerándose para distraerlo, pero cuando se separaron, Takeru se echó a reír, había entendido la intención de la joven humana que se había convertido en alguien tan especial para él.

- No sé quién distraía a quien, Yui… - le regañó, aunque con amabilidad y dulzura, sin enfado alguno.

- Am… je, je, je… - rio la chica, con cierta culpabilidad.

El dios del Mar le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, pero luego cambió la expresión y se volvió hacia Loki, cogiendo a Yui de la mano.

- tú, idiota… - el dios de las Trampas levantó la cabeza, con expresión resignada, esperándose un golpe, o como poco, una bronca. – Te has portado como un capullo… y no tienes ni la decencia de arrepentirte y pedir perdón, como mínimo a Yui.

- Lo sé… - murmuró el pelirrojo, - pero… es que yo… no sé pedir perdón.

- Tío, yo tampoco sabía pedir perdón – le dijo Takeru, con cierta comprensión. – No sé si por envidia o qué, pero la has liado de tal manera que Thot ha castigado hasta Yui, obviando lo mal que se ha sentido ella por lo que has hecho. Si simplemente la hubieras espiado, no hubiera pasado de travesura, pero es que intentaste que ella nos odiara a mí y a Apolo. ¿Y para qué? ¿De qué te ha servido?

- de nada… porque koneko-chan ya ha elegido – reconoció Loki, con tristeza. – He sido un idiota… no sólo he perdido el cariño de Yui, sino también a aquél que podría haber sido un buen amigo. Posiblemente, es tarde para pedir perdón, pero… lo siento… - las últimas palabras la dijo en voz tan baja, que se le oyó con dificultad.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? No se te ha oído… - le dijo Takeru, con cara de malo.

- ¡Qué lo siento! – Exclamó Loki. - ¡Lo siento mucho!

- Jum… - medio rio Takeru. – Eso está mejor. Está bien, Loki; si Yui te perdona, yo… me lo pensaré.

- Loki-kun, ven aquí – le llamó Yui, cambiándole a él también el tratamiento.

Algo desanimado, porque temía que no había servido para nada, Loki obedeció y se acercó a ellos, con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿sí, koneko-chan?

- te has portado mal, Loki-kun – empezó la chica, con cierta seriedad. – Y me has decepcionado, no porque me espiaras, sino porque, por pura envidia, no podías soportar que yo estuviera más unida a Takeru o a Apolo-san.

- Lo sé, koneko-chan…

- Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que hayas perdido mi cariño – continuó Yui. – Y… creo que tampoco la oportunidad de ser amigo de Takeru. ¿Verdad? – Miró al dios del Mar.

- sigo cabreado, pero en cierto sentido, puedo entenderte – contestó Takeru, como si aún dudara un poco si perdonarle o no. – Yo también me hubiera sentido como tú, aunque no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- tengo una idea para compensaros a los dos – dijo Loki. – Estáis empezando una relación, justo cuando al pajarraco se le ocurre separaros; pero…

- Pero… ¿qué, Loki-kun? ¿Cuál es tu idea? – Preguntó Yui.

- Tengo algunos lugares ocultos en este lugar – explicó Loki. – No puedo hacer mis cachivaches donde Zeus y Thot los vean así que… je, je, je… os dejaré uno para que podáis estar juntos algunos ratos.

- gracias, Loki-kun – le agradeció Yui con una sonrisa.

- mmm… en el fondo, parece no eres mal tío – dijo Takeru, aún dudando un poco.

- sin embargo… ¿qué pasará si al final Zeus-san te expulsa?

- ya te dije antes que no iba a dejar que expulsen a este idiota – contestó Takeru.

- oh, vaya… no sabía que me querías tanto, Tak-chan… - se burló Loki, saliendo corriendo casi instantáneamente, para evitar que Takeru le matase.

Balder había vuelto junto con Thot y los demás. El profesor egipcio estaba cada vez más impaciente y fue hacia el dios de la Luz como una apisonadora.

- ¿¡Dónde están!? – Preguntó, y no acorraló a Balder contra la pared porque no había pared alguna.

- Amm… creo que Loki se está disculpando con ellos dos, Thot-sama… imagino que enseguida volverán.

- ¡Ya ha pasado más de media hora! – Exclamó Thot, enfadado.

- y lo próximo que harás será comerte la chaqueta, pajarraco – dijo Loki, apareciendo en aquel momento, seguido por Takeru con expresión de mal humor y por Yui. Hasta que salieron a la vista de todos, iban de la mano, pero unos minutos antes se habían soltado, ya que habían pensado que lo mejor era que Thot no sospechara que estaban juntos. – Y no les eches la bronca, que han tardado por culpa mía – añadió.

- sólo tenías media hora, fracasado… - le espetó Thot a Takeru, sin hacer caso a Loki. – Está claro que eres un inútil en quien no se puede confiar.

- ¿Co-cómo dices? – Siseó Takeru, empezando a echar humo; pero en aquél momento, Yui avanzó.

- ¡Ya basta, Thot-sama! – Le gritó, enfadada. – ¡No le hable así!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Kusanagi? – Se acercó a ella, de forma peligrosa. - ¡Ten más respeto!

- ¡El primero que tiene que tener respeto aquí, es usted, Thot-sama! – Exclamó Yui, molesta.

- ¡Yui! ¡Para…! – Exclamó Takeru. – Pajarraco, apártate de ella…

De pronto, un resplandor amarillento rodeó a Thot, Takeru, Loki y Yui y los transportó del jardín de la academia hasta la sala donde estaba Zeus, sentado en su trono.

- ¡Zeus! – Exclamó Takeru, al verse allí, corriendo a ponerse por delante de la chica.

- Tsk… ¡el que faltaba! – Comentó Loki, fastidiado, al tiempo que una jaula dorada, similar a la que en su día había encerrado a Takeru, encerró a Loki. - ¡Mierda!

- ¡Loki-kun! – Exclamó Yui. – Por favor, Zeus-san, déjelo ir…

- el destino de Loki Laevatein se decidirá más tarde – contestó Zeus, mirándola directamente. – Ahora me preocupa más tu comportamiento, Kusanagi Yui. Creo que te sientes demasiado unida a algunos de tus compañeros; eso, por sí solo, no sería malo, pero… lo es si hace que pierdas el respeto a tus superiores.

- Eso puedo manejarlo yo, Zeus – intervino Thot, con expresión seria, pero a la vez algo preocupada por el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

- silencio, Thot… - ordenó el dios griego, levantando una mano. – Kusanagi Yui, serás la asistente personal de Thot hasta que me demuestres que le tratas con el debido respeto, y mientras dure ese tiempo, no podrás reunirte con tus compañeros, ni hablar con ellos, excepto durante el periodo de clases.

- ¡Eso es injusto, Zeus! – Exclamó Takeru. - ¡Yui no ha hecho nada malo!

- Zeus, esto no es necesario – dijo Thot.

- tú mismo te contradices, Zeus… - intervino Loki, desde la jaula suspendida en el aire. – Se supone que Yui tiene que estar con nosotros para enseñarnos las costumbres y los sentimientos humanos, si haces eso, no podrá hacerlo.

- Podrá hacerlo durante las clases – dijo Zeus, rotundo. – En cuanto a ti, Loki Laevatein… lo que has hecho no es exactamente motivo de expulsión, pero sí de ser encerrado por tiempo indefinido.

- jum… bueno… - dijo Loki, encogiéndose de hombros. – Sin problema, al fin y al cabo, estoy acostumbrado a que me encierren. Al menos esta vez, será por algo que hecho realmente…

- ¡Por favor, Zeus-san! ¡No lo haga! – Gritó Yui, desesperada.

- Silencio, Kusanagi Yui… no me pidas favores después de llamarme tirano…

- se lo suplico, Zeus-san – la chica se fue al suelo de rodillas e hizo una reverencia hasta casi tocar el suelo.

- ¡No, Yui! ¡No hagas eso! – Exclamó Takeru. - ¡Lo haré yo!

Para sorpresa de todos, pero sobretodo de Yui, Takeru también se puso de rodillas e hizo una reverencia hacia Zeus.

- ¿Susano'o?

- ¡Maldita sea, Tak-chan! ¿¡Qué haces!? – Exclamó Loki, aporreando la jaula. - ¡No te humilles por mí!

- No es humillación, Loki – contestó el dios japonés. – Sino una muestra de respeto. Zeus, Loki es nuestro compañero y nuestro amigo; comete muchos errores, como todos nosotros; pero esto no ha sido más que una travesura. Te suplico que le dejes libre, yo me comprometo a vigilarle para que no la lie más.

Zeus se le quedó mirando en silencio, sorprendido por sus palabras y sus acciones; como si no se esperara algo así de alguien con el carácter de Susano'o.

- se lo suplico, Zeus-san – dijo Yui. – Dele otra oportunidad a Loki-kun.

- parece que has aprendido algo, Susano'o – dijo el dios griego, sin prestar atención a Yui. – Bien, como recompensa a tu buen comportamiento, te concederé lo que me pides, siempre y cuando, cumplas tu compromiso de vigilar a Laevatein. De otro modo, los dos seréis expulsados, ¿queda claro?

- sí, Zeus – contestó Takeru, que ya se imaginaba que el director pondría una condición como esa.

- Levántate, Susano'o – le dijo Zeus, al tiempo que hacía desaparecer la jaula, haciendo que Loki cayera al suelo. Luego se volvió hacia Yui. – En cuanto a ti, Kusanagi Yui, tienes hasta la noche para recoger las cosas de tu habitación y trasladarte a las dependencias de la biblioteca. Vivirás allí hasta que tu castigo haya terminado, lo cual, sólo depende de ti, por supuesto. Y si estás pensando en verte con ellos a escondidas, te advierto que si lo haces, seréis todos expulsados, aunque eso tire por tierra mis propios planes.

- Zeus, vuelvo a decir que esto no es necesario… - protestó nuevamente Thot.

- Ya veo… - comentó Zeus. – A ti también te ha hechizado… tal vez Apolo tenga razón… parece que es un hada… - al contrario que su hijo, Zeus no pronunció la palabra "hada" con cariño y amabilidad. – Podéis iros.

- Te espero, Kusanagi Yui – dijo Thot, resignado a no poder evitar las órdenes de Zeus.

- Sí, Thot-sama – contestó la chica, entristecida por la situación.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de la vista de los profesores, Loki se paró y se volvió hacia Yui.

- oye, koneko-chan, ¿cómo se dice gracias en japonés? – Le preguntó en voz baja, intentando que no lo oyera Takeru.

- se dice "arigatou" – contestó Yui, extrañada - ¿Por qué…?

Sin decir nada, Loki avanzó hasta colocarse frente a ellos dos y se arrodilló en el suelo, como habían hecho ante Zeus para ayudarle a él.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota? – Saltó Takeru, sorprendido.

- arigatou – dijo Loki, agachando la cabeza. – Los dos me habéis dado una lección de amistad, ya que a pesar de lo que os hice, me habéis ayudado.

- Jum, anda, levántate, idiota – le dijo el dios japonés, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Loki también sonrió y se puso en pie.

- Tsk, no esperaba que a Zeus se le ocurriera hacer una cosa así – comentó el dios de la Trampa, fastidiado. – Aún hay tiempo para que koneko-chan tenga que ir con el pajarraco, deberíamos hablar con los demás. Me niego a no poder hablar con ella, y más a que ella y tú no os podáis ver, Tak-chan. Estoy seguro de que los otros pensarán lo mismo.

- pero… - dijo Yui. – Zeus-san…

- no hablemos aquí – dijo Loki, más serio que nunca. – Zeus puede tener una manera de escucharnos.

- Si Zeus quiere oírnos, nos oirá, - comentó Takeru, fastidiado. – Estemos donde estemos… aquí hace su voluntad.

- Jum, tranquilo… - le guiñó un ojo. – Vamos a buscar a los demás, y luego hablamos.

Todos se reunieron en las habitaciones de los nórdicos; cuando los demás dioses supieron lo que había hecho Zeus, se indignaron por lo que consideraron una injusticia.

- ¡iré a hablar con él! – Dijo Apolo. – Yousei-san no ha hecho nada malo y no tiene porqué castigarla así.

- no servirá de nada, Apolo – intervino Hades. – Sabes cómo es Zeus y que nadie puede hacer que cambie de opinión. Y, en todo caso, en realidad, esto tiene poco que ver con "el respeto" que Kusanagi le pueda tener a Thot… todos sabemos que le tiene mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Hades-san? – Preguntó Takeru.

- Antes de nada, - dijo el dios del inframundo. – Loki, dijiste que aquí podríamos hablar… ¿estás seguro?

- Sí – contestó Loki. – Como todos sabéis, por poca gracia que le haga a Zeus, los grilletes no anulan nuestro poderes, sólo los limitan. No me es fácil, pero sigo pudiendo hacer pequeñas ilusiones y poner barreras protectoras.

- ¿Se-seguro que estás bien, Loki-kun? – Preguntó Yui, fijándose en que tenía mala cara.

- Sí, tranquila… por favor, Hades… dinos lo que ibas a decirnos.

- De acuerdo, - asintió Hades. – Es únicamente una suposición, pero conociendo a Zeus como le conozco, posiblemente es cierto. Desde el principio, dijo que nos había traído a este lugar para que comprendiéramos los sentimientos y las costumbres humanas, para que los mortales se volvieran a acercar a los dioses, para evitar una "desgracia", aunque evita decirnos cuál es esa desgracia. Hasta ahí, ningún problema; es cierto que desde hace bastante tiempo, al ser olvidados por los humanos, hemos perdido parte de nuestro poder… eso lo hemos notado todos.

- sí, eso es verdad – comentó Dionisos.

- sin embargo, Zeus no busca que los mortales se vuelvan hacia TODOS los dioses, sino sólo hacia los dioses griegos… en concreto, busca que Apolo y Yui acaben juntos – explicó Hades. – No ha enviado a Yui con Thot por una supuesta falta de respeto, sino que lo que busca es que al separarla de Takeru, su relación se enfríe y su hijo tenga su oportunidad.

- ¡Qué cabrón! – Saltó Takeru.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Apolo, apesadumbrado. – ¿Cómo puede hacer algo como eso?

- Ya he dicho que es una suposición – dijo Hades. – Sin embargo, tú y yo sabemos cómo es, Apolo…

- Tenemos que buscar la manera de tirar por tierra ese plan – dijo Loki. – Sin embargo, aún no sé cómo… tengo que pensar…

- y…. y… ¿y si le pedimos ayuda a Thot-sama? – Propuso Yui.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Saltó Takeru, indignado. - ¡Ese pajarraco está compinchado con Zeus! ¡Qué tonterías dices, hierbaja!

- es que… antes me pareció que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía Zeus-san – explicó Yui. – Quizá…

- Yui… por mucho que intente saber que hemos estado hablando en este rato – le dijo Takeru, muy serio. – No le digas nada.

- … está bien… yo tampoco confío demasiado en él, sólo me pareció que…

- nuestra prioridad, mientras buscamos la manera de ir contra Zeus – comentó Loki, - es poder comunicarnos con koneko-chan mientras esté con el pajarraco y coordinar los momentos en que ella y Tak-chan se escabullirán para verse.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso, Loki-kun? – Preguntó Yui, sin saber muy bien cómo iban a hacer eso.

- Jeh, tenéis suerte que soy un manitas – dijo el dios de las Trampas, orgulloso de sí mismo. – Hace tiempo me fijé en ese aparato humano que llevas; se llama móvil, ¿no?

- Sí, pero… desde que llegué aquí, no funciona – objetó Yui, sacando su móvil.

- jeh, confía en mí, koneko-chan – contestó Loki, y acto seguido, fue hacia un armario de la habitación y cogió una pequeña caja, que puso sobre la mesa. – Imagino que lo que pasa es que tu móvil no funciona para contactar con el mundo humano, y es normal, ya que estamos en un mundo diferente.

Loki abrió la caja y sacó tres móviles prácticamente idénticos al de Yui. Uno de ellos se lo dio a Apolo y el otro a Takeru.

- Si presionáis este botón de aquí, se enciende – explicó, mostrándoles cómo se hacía en el móvil que se había quedado para sí mismo. Con alguna dificultad, sobretodo en el caso de Takeru, tanto el griego como el japonés consiguieron encenderlo; cuando lo hicieron, Yui miró el suyo, sorprendida. En la pantalla había aparecido un símbolo en forma de sol, como los que había por toda la Academia, era como si volviera a tener cobertura.

- Loki-kun, ¿qué has hecho? – Le preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

- ¡Je, je, je! En previsión de algo así, bueno, más bien para poder comunicarnos entre nosotros, fabriqué estos móviles y logré conectarlos en una cosa que se llama "red local", para que funcionen sólo entre ellos. ¡Jeh! ¡Me encanta la tecnología humana!

- ¿Y esto… cómo se usa? – Preguntó Takeru, mirando el aparato con extrañeza y dándole vueltas.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado, que…! – Le advirtió Loki, en el mismo momento que el móvil salía disparado de las manos del dios del Mar, haciéndose pedazos contra el suelo. - ¡… es frágil!

- Upps…

- ¡Take! – Le regañó Yui, viendo lo que había pasado. - ¡Ten más cuidado!

- Estooo… ¿se puede arreglar? – Preguntó Takeru, con una sonrisa culpable.

- no, no se puede arreglar, suerte que tengo algunos más de repuesto – contestó Loki, fastidiado, mientras sacaba otro y se lo daba. – Pero te advierto que como te lo vuelvas a cargar, no te doy otro y te quedas sin hablar con koneko-chan.

- Perdón, perdón… - se disculpó Takeru, tratando el nuevo con sumo cuidado.

- ejems… ya tenemos resuelto el problema de comunicarnos con Yui mientras está con el pajarraco –continuó Loki. – Sin embargo, debemos guardarlos bien, para que ni Zeus, ni el pajarraco los descubran, o Yui podría tener problemas.

- ¡SÉ QUE KUSANAGI ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO! – Se oyó el vozarrón de Thot, que parecía venir justo de detrás de la puerta. - ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, LAEVATEIN!

- Mierda, el pajarraco ya está aquí – dijo Loki, guardando su móvil a toda prisa. – Deprisa, guardad los móviles, tú también, koneko-chan – cuando los escondieron, le hizo un gesto a Balder. – Bal, ábrele o nos tira la puerta abajo.

Balder hizo lo que Loki le decía y le abrió la puerta a Thot, el cual entró como un vendaval, y fue directo hacia a Yui, acorralándola contra la pared, como era su costumbre.

- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kusanagi!? – Dijo, echándole la bronca. - ¡No puedes estar en las habitaciones masculinas! ¿¡Acaso quieres tener más problemas con Zeus!?

- ¡Oye! ¡Déjala en paz! – Exclamó Takeru, yendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Tú no te metas, fracasado! – Dijo Thot, sin mirarle. - ¡Vamos, Kusanagi! Ya he hecho que lleven tus cosas a las dependencias de la biblioteca, ya que tú no has sido lo suficientemente responsable como para recogerlas.

- p-perdón, Thot-sama… - murmuró Yui, mirando a Takeru, desesperada.

Thot se la llevó de allí, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, entre otras cosas, porque no querían causarle más problemas a la chica.

El dios egipcio la precedió durante todo el camino hasta la biblioteca, con gesto serio en el rostro y sin decir ni esta boca es mía. Cuando llegaron, le indicó, también en silencio, una escalera lateral que llevaba hasta una habitación no demasiado grande justo por encima de la sala de lectura. Las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías, llenas de libros y en un rincón, Yui pudo ver una cama con dosel, muy similar a la que tenía en su habitación. Entre dos estanterías que hacían esquina, vio colgada una hamaca que parecía de lino egipcio.

- suelo dormir en esa hamaca – comentó Thot, señalándola, - pero supuse que te sentirías más cómoda si dormías en una cama similar a la tuya.

- gracias, Thot-sama – contestó Yui, sin mirarle.

- me temo que aquí no hay demasiado espacio y tendremos que convivir en la misma habitación – siguió explicando Thot. – Pero si necesitas un poco de privacidad, o quieres estar sola… puedes ir a la biblioteca, bueno y al baño, que está ahí.

- sí, Thot-sama – volvió a contestar, monosilábica e inexpresiva.

- escúchame, Kusanagi – le dijo Thot, con un intento de amabilidad, colocándose frente a ella. – Me escuchaste decirle a Zeus que no lo hiciera. Esta situación no es justa ni cómoda para ti, ni cómoda para mí, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo…

- no tiene que justificarse, Thot-sama – contestó Yui, volviendo la cabeza, y evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- sé que no confías en mí – siguió diciendo el dios egipcio, - pero me gustaría que eso cambiara.

- no puedo confiar en usted, Thot-sama… está aliado con Zeus-san… - contestó Yui.

- le sigo el juego… - replicó Thot. – Puede que no lo creas, pero Zeus no quiere ningún dios que pueda quitarle la supremacía; como bien dijo Hades el día que os trajo aquí, es un tirano. Yo también tengo un grillete, aunque me restringe mucho menos que a los otros dioses.

- ¿U-usted también? – Preguntó Yui, mirándole por primera vez, sorprendida.

- y no sólo yo… - añadió Thot. En ese momento, un joven moreno, con el cabello en cortado estilo paje, que le formaba una especie de orejas a ambos lados de la cabeza, vestido de forma similar a Thot y con la chaqueta del uniforme del instituto mal puesta, entró por la puerta.

- Ka… bara bara… ~

Yui se le quedó mirando. No le conocía, pero sus movimientos…

- Eres… eres el que le robó el vino a Dionisos-san el día de la obra de teatro - dijo la chica, sorprendida.

- Es Anubis, también es un dios egipcio y está a mi cargo – explicó Thot. – Si no hago lo que Zeus quiere, nos quedáremos aquí encerrados… si fuera solo yo… bueno, no me importaría, pero Anubis no merece eso…

- Yui-chann… - de repente, el inocente dios egipcio se abrazó a la cintura de la chica. – Kaaaa… ¿vas a vivir con nosotros? ¿Vas a vivir con nosotros?

- Anubis, no la atosigues… - le regañó Thot. – Ejems, seguiremos hablando en otro momento… como te dije, puedes usar el baño, si quieres ponerte el pijama o darte una ducha. No hace falta que pidas permiso para eso.

- Gracias, Thot-sama… pero estoy cansada… buenas noches.

La chica fue hacia la cama, y la abrió, metiéndose en ella con la ropa que solía llevar para estar en casa. Thot se la quedó mirando preocupado porque ni quisiera cenar, ni tampoco se cambiara de ropa.

- Anubis… - le dijo, en voz baja. – Te he dicho que no la atosigues, pero intenta acercarte a ella… hacerte su amigo. Me temo que se va a sentir un poco sola.

- sí, lo haré, Thot-chan… - contestó Anubis, asintiendo con la cabeza. – Yui-chan me da pena, la pobrecita…

- venga, ve… quizá si tú le dices si quiere cenar un poco, aceptará – le dijo Thot, viendo como la chica les daba la espalda en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada como si fuera un salvavidas.

Anubis fue hacia donde estaba Yui y se la quedó mirando un rato, luego se acercó más y le puso una mano en el hombro; la chica se estremeció al notar el contacto.

- ¿Yui-chan? – La llamó con su voz dulce, en voz baja. – Yui-chan, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Anubis… kun? – Ella se volvió hacia él. Parecía que no quería hablar, pero vio que Thot había abandonado la habitación, como si quisiera dejarles solos. – N-no estoy bien, Anubis-kun… no puedo decirte nada, pero… no quiero estar aquí…

- quiero ser tu amigo, Yui-chan – le dijo Anubis, mirándola con pena. – kaa… puedes confiar en mí…

- gracias, Anubis-kun…

- ¿no vas a cenar nada? – Le preguntó el dios egipcio con voz suave. – Thot-chan ha ido a buscar nuestra cena…

- tengo hambre, pero… no sé…

- No nos molestas, Yui-chan – le aseguró Anubis, con una sonrisita. – Ka... bara bara ~

- ji, ji, ji – rio Yui, ante la forma de actuar de Anubis, justo en el momento que Thot regresaba con tres tazones humeantes.

- no sabía qué tipo de sopa te gustaba, Kusanagi…- dijo Thot, acercándose a ellos con la bandeja. – Puesto que a mí me gustan todos, he traído tres para elegir…

- gracias, Thot-sama… - dijo Yui, apartando la vista. Sin decir nada más, cogió uno de los tazones. – Ramen con curry… ¡me encanta! – añadió la joven, entusiasmada.

- Me alegro de que te guste – sonrió Thot, con más amabilidad de la que nunca había tenido.

- Thot-sama… - murmuró Yui, un poco avergonzada.

- en el fondo, te entiendo, Yui… - llamándola por su nombre por primera vez. – No tienes porqué confiar en mí, ni tampoco en Anubis… para ti, somos lo mismo que Zeus…

- … usted… lo que hizo hace unos días… - empezó a decir Yui, sin mirarle a los ojos, cogiendo un poco de ramen con los palillos. Thot suspiró, como si se sintiera un poco culpable por aquello.

- … te pido disculpas por eso… - dijo en voz baja, como si no le saliera. – No debí hacerlo… pero durante todo este tiempo, he tenido muchos problemas para contenerme, mostrándome duro y brusco contigo… al fin y al cabo, soy tu profesor… y no está bien. Sin embargo… - le acarició un mechón de cabello, sorprendiendo a la chica por su ternura, - estás aquí, sola e indefensa… y no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

- yo… Thot-sama – murmuró la chica, apretando los ojos. – Lo siento, Thot-sama… pero yo… no siento lo mismo por usted. – Para sorpresa de Yui, Thot puso cara de tristeza y se apartó un poco.

- no tienes porqué disculparte, Kusanagi – respondió, volviendo al tratamiento más distante. – Al menos, me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

- po… podría intentarlo, Thot-sama – contestó Yui, tratando de arreglar la incómoda situación. – Sí, quiero confiar en usted, siempre lo he querido… pero… me daba miedo su forma de tratarme.

- ya veo – sonrió Thot. – Sé de qué hablaste con tus compañeros… - admitió el dios egipcio, haciendo que la chica diera un bote que dejó escapar el tazón de sopa. Thot lo cogió casi al vuelo, para que no acabara en el suelo.

- T-Thot-sama… ¿c-cómo… cómo…?

- Tu amigo Laevatein es poderoso, incluso con el grillete que le puso Zeus, pero una reunión como la vuestra no iba a pasar desapercibida para ese tirano – explicó Thot. – Puesto que es algo común en su familia, teme que cualquiera de sus hijos, Apolo incluido, conspiren contra él.

- ¿Quiere decir que Zeus-san sabe que…?

- No, no lo sabe – aseguró el dios egipcio. – Supuse que ibais a hablar de alguna manera de ir contra Zeus, y evité que pudiera ver nada. También tengo ciertos poderes sobre las ilusiones y, puesto que mi grillete es menos fuerte, pude hacerlo.

- T-Thot-sama… - Yui lo miró agradecida y avergonzada a la vez. Si eso era cierto, Thot les había ayudado. - … yo… siento no haber confiado en usted, Thot-sama…

- no tienes porqué disculparte… - contestó Thot. – ¿A qué conclusiones llegasteis? No llegué a oírlas.

Yui lo miró. Había quedado con los demás que no le diría nada a Thot, pero la situación había cambiado, y quería confiar en que el profesor quería ayudarles. Tenía el presentimiento de que hacía bien.

- Hades-san dijo, aunque era una suposición suya, que Zeus-san nos había mentido, que atraer a este lugar a los dioses sólo había sido una forma de guardar las apariencias con sus respectivos panteones y que en realidad, lo que planeaba era promover el acercamiento de los humanos a los dioses, favoreciendo sólo a su panteón y más concretamente, a Apolo-san…

- si te soy sincero, realmente desconozco los planes de Zeus, - dijo Thot, sentado en la cama, junto a ella. – Ni siquiera a mí me lo ha contado todo, se limita a decir que ocurrirá una gran desgracia si los dioses no llegan a entender el corazón humano… sin embargo, no me sorprendería que, en realidad, los demás panteones no le importaran. Es tarde y tienes cara de cansada; seguiremos hablando mañana.

- sí, Thot-sama…

- Buenas noches, Kusanagi.

- Buenas noches, Thot-sama…

Después de despedirse, Thot se apartó de la cama y fue hacia la hamaca, tumbándose en ella, mientras Anubis se acomodaba en una mullida alfombra.

Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio, cuando de repente, sonó un pequeño pitido y una vibración. Yui, que aún no se había dormido, se apresuró a coger su móvil, para que no hiciera más ruido. Thot tampoco dormía, pero fingió no haber oído nada.

"¿Unh?" Yui miró el móvil, viendo que tenía un mensaje de WhatsApp, en realidad varios, ya que la habían añadido a un grupo que habían llamado "jardín de dioses".

Hola, yousei-san, ¿cómo estás? El primero venía, obviamente de Apolo. Yui escribió la respuesta enseguida diciéndoles que estaba bien y que Thot la había tratado con consideración, respondiendo a las preguntas de sus amigos. El móvil volvió a sonar, aunque esta vez, con el tono de llamada, que la chica se apresuró a cortar.

- Kusanagi… - la llamó Thot, desde su hamaca, haciendo que Yui se quedara petrificada y tratara de fingir que dormía. – Deja el móvil y a dormir.

- Am… perdón, Thot-sama – se disculpó la chica y escribió un rápido mensaje a Takeru, que era quien la había llamado, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado.

Upps, perdón, Yui, me equivoqué… aún no sé utilizar este cacharro… Le escribió Takeru. ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿El pajarraco te ha tratado bien?

Sí, Take, me ha tratado bien… tengo que contaros algo, pero no por aquí… quiero hacerlo cara a cara… aunque espero que no te enfades…

¿Eh? ¡Voy a verte ahora mismo! Escribió Takeru, poniendo expresiones alarmadas, usando los emoticones del WhatsApp.

Yui también se alarmó, podrían tener problemas muy graves si Takeru intentaba colarse en la biblioteca, pero por mucho que intentó ponerle que no viniera, que ya hablarían en clase, en un momento que pudieran, él ya no le hizo caso. En pocos minutos, recibió un nuevo mensaje.

Estoy en la terraza… te veo desde aquí, sal, Yui…

La chica miró hacia un lado de la habitación y, efectivamente, había un balcón y en él, estaba Takeru, esperándola y haciéndole señas. Con sigilo, salió de la cama y fue hacia allí; sabía que sería mejor que ella saliera a que él entrara, ya que habría menos posibilidades de que Thot pudiera descubrirles. Se reunieron en el balcón.

- Yui… - Susurró Takeru, mientras la abrazaba con cariño. - ¿Qué era eso que querías contarnos cara a cara y que temes que yo me enfade cuando lo sepa?

- Am… Takeru, he hablado con Thot-sama – confesó Yui.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Chist… no grites – le pidió la chica. – Él ya sabía de lo que habíamos hablado, de hecho, me dijo que aunque Loki puede crear ilusiones, estas no eran tan fuertes como para protegernos de Zeus, él mismo utilizó su poder para cubrirnos. Nos ha ayudado y quiere seguir haciéndolo, Take… por eso le revelé todo lo que hablamos.

- Tsk… no confió en él y tú tampoco deberías, Yui – la regañó el dios del Mar, enfadado. - ¿Acaso has olvidado que está aliado con Zeus?

- no, pero… me ha contado sus razones para ello… él también tiene un grillete, Take… y él también está atrapado aquí, lo mismo que Anubis-kun…

- ¿Qué quién? – Preguntó Takeru, extrañado.

Justo en ese momento, Anubis salió a la terraza, encontrándolos allí.

- ¿Yui-chan? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? – Preguntó el dios egipcio.

- ¡Anubis-kun! – Se alarmó Yui, al verle allí. – Por favor, Anubis-kun, no le digas a Thot-sama que nos has visto aquí…

- ¿él es tu novio, Yui-chan? – Preguntó Anubis, con inocencia, al verles abrazados.

- tú, vete de… - entonces Takeru se dio cuenta de que Anubis parecía un perrito. - ¡Un perrito!

El dios del Mar se separó un momento de Yui y se agachó junto a Anubis, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

- escucha, bonito – le dijo con voz dulce. – No podemos dejar que Thot se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí, o Yui podría tener problemas. Anda, vuelve dentro.

- sí, Yui-chan es muy buena, no quiero que tenga problemas…

Takeru le sonrió al dios egipcio y vio como volvía dentro, dejándoles solos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo del pajarraco, Yui? – Preguntó Takeru, volviendo a su lado.

- que él y Anubis también tienen un grillete y están atrapados aquí – explicó la chica, de nuevo. - Creo que podemos confiar en que nos ayudará, Take…

- Tsk… si es cierto que él también tiene un grillete y está tan atrapado aquí como nosotros… - comentó Takeru, sin querer confiar en Thot, pero sí en Yui. – Aun así, ten mucho cuidado, zazzou, y no te confíes. Podría ser que te haya mentido para hacer que confíes en él.

La chica asintió, aunque estaba casi segura de que el dios egipcio estaba de su lado. Takeru la volvió a abrazar y la besó. Para él, un dios que nunca tuvo ninguna relación con los humanos, y que los odiaba por débiles, cada vez era más fácil estar con esa humana que le había enseñado lo que era la confianza y lo que era el amor. Los sentimientos humanos más elevados.

- no quiero irme – le susurró, al oído, aún abrazado a ella. – Quiero quedarme contigo esta noche… y todas las demás.

- yo también, Take… pero… no podemos…

- Lo sé… buenas noches, zazzou… - el joven dios le dio un último beso y se separó de ella para ir hacia el balcón, de donde tenía la cuerda que había utilizado para subir hasta allí, pero… ya no estaba… se asomó y la vio sobre la hierba del jardín, parecía que se había desatado. Si tuviera sus poderes divinos, no hubiera habido problema, pero tal como estaba, no podía arriesgarse a saltar toda la distancia desde el balcón al suelo. – Mierda…

- ¿Unh? ¿Qué pasa, Take? – Preguntó la chica, al verle dudar.

- la cuerda que usé para subir hasta aquí se ha soltado – explicó Takeru. – No puedo volver a mi habitación…

- Y Thot-sama cerró con llave la puerta que da a la biblioteca… ¿¡ahora que hacemos!? – Se alarmó Yui. - ¿¡Por qué no pruebas a contactar con los otros chicos!?

- mmm… sí, tienes razón, Yui – Takeru se puso a buscar el móvil por todos los bolsillos de su ropa, pero éste no aparecía por ninguna parte. – No… ha desaparecido…

- ¿Qué?

- c-creo que lo he perdido… Loki me va a matar…- se lamentó el dios del Mar, acordándose de que Loki le había dicho que no le daría otro si a ese le pasaba algo. – Y si eres tú la que les avisas…

- Loki-kun se va a enterar… - contestó Yui. – Tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche y por la mañana, intentaré sacarte de aquí antes de que Thot-sama se despierte y buscaremos juntos el móvil, con la luz del día.

Era arriesgado, ya que Thot podía atraparlos, pero Takeru no podía quedarse a dormir en la terraza, así que con sumo sigilo, entraron en la habitación y se dirigieron directamente hacia la cama de Yui. Takeru se metió primero, para poder estar en el punto más alejado y oscuro de la habitación, por si al profesor le daba por levantarse y mirar hacia allí. Yui se acostó a su lado, un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que dormía con un chico a su lado, y más con un chico que le gustaba tanto y no sólo le gustaba, sentía algo mucho más profundo por él. No se atrevía a llamarlo amor, porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así y tenía miedo de estar pensando lo que no era.

- Yui… - Takeru se acercó más a ella y le cogió una mano. – La cama no es muy grande y si te alejas más, te vas a caer, zazzou.

- es que… es la primera vez que duermo con un chico, Take… - le confesó ella, en voz baja.

- ¡más te vale! – Siseó él. – Ya es bastante malo que Apolo fuera el primero en besarte, aunque fuera en la mejilla, como para en encima…

- ¿eso son celos? – Preguntó Yui, siguiendo su conversación en voz baja, medio riéndose de él.

- jum… zazzou… - replicó Takeru, cogiéndola y atrayéndola hacia a él, para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

- no… Take… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ahora no… Take… ja, ja, ja, ja – pidió la chica, muriéndose de la risa. – Thot-sama podría despertarse. - ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

No pudo evitar una carcajada, porque él no paraba de hacerle cosquillas, con la evidente consecuencia de que Thot se despertó de golpe, incorporándose.

- ¡KUSANAGI! – Bramó, indignado, saltando de la hamaca y yendo hacia allí. Takeru se detuvo al punto, y se escondió todo lo que pudo entre las mantas, aunque era evidente que al acercarse, vería el bulto de su cuerpo. Yui trató de hacerse la dormida, pero no funcionó. - ¡Deja de hacerte la dormida y dame ahora mismo ese móvil!

- Thot-sama, ¿qué pasa? – Dijo Yui, haciéndose la tonta, como si se acabara de despertar con el grito del dios egipcio, al tiempo que, con su menudo cuerpo, trataba de tapar al chico.

- ¡no te hagas la tonta o peor, no me lo quieras hacer a mí! – Le gritó Thot. - ¡Dame ahora mismo ese móvil y duérmete de una vez!

Extrañamente, Thot parecía estar únicamente interesado en requisarle el móvil, como si creyera que lo que pasaba era que Yui estaba jugando con el aparato. Por alguna razón… no veía a Takeru.

- perdón, Thot-sama… no volverá a pasar – se disculpó la chica.

- dame eso, - insistió, más calmado. – Si creo que te has ganado el derecho a tenerlo de nuevo, te lo devolveré…

- sí, Thot-sama – contestó la chica, sumisamente, dándole el móvil, aunque sólo fuera para hacer que se fuera de nuevo a dormir.

- bien…

El dios egipcio cogió el móvil y fue con él hasta un baúl que tenía sobre la mesa. Sacó una llave que llevaba colgada del cuello y la usó para abrirlo, guardar allí el aparato y volver a cerrar el pequeño baúl.

- ¡a dormir, Kusanagi! – Le gritó, volviéndose él mismo a su hamaca.

- perdón, Yui – susurró Takeru, en voz muy baja, culpable por los gritos que Thot le había pegado a Yui. – No debería haber hecho eso.

- Tranquilo… no pasa nada… - contestó la chica, también en voz muy baja.

- pero es verdad, Yui – dijo el chico. – Quiero ser el primero para ti…

- yo… yo también quiero que seas el primero, Take – susurró la chica. Takeru volvió a atraerla hacia a él, esta vez para abrazarla con fuerza.

El dios del Mar sabía que no podía ser allí, no con Thot tan cerca, pero no podía contener las manos, ni tampoco los labios. Empezó a besarla por el cuello, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera…

Yui ya había salido de la habitación, rumbo al aula donde se impartían las clases. Como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior, Thot le dijo que se adelantara, que él tenía cosas que hacer. Una vez solo, el dios del Conocimiento cogió algo que había guardado esa madrugada en el baúl: una camiseta de deporte masculina negra con bordes dorados. Tenía una ligera idea de quién era el dios que había pasado la noche con Yui, pero quería tener pruebas, además de los mensajes que había leído en el móvil de Yui… y conseguiría esas pruebas, aunque tuviera que hacer algo desagradable y que iba a poner en evidencia a esa joven humana…

*****FIN DE CAPITULO*****


	4. Chapter 4: Separación

Capitulo IV: Separación

Un poco antes de que las clases empezaran, Takeru, más muerto que vivo, ya que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, se dirigió hacia la habitación de los dioses nórdicos, estaba preocupado por Loki; cuando se separaron hacía un par de horas, no tenía buena cara. No sólo eso, quería darle las gracias, ya que si Thot no le había visto en la cama de Yui era porque el dios nórdico se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Takeru y le había seguido; había creado una barrera protectora para cubrirles. Y al parecer, eso había le había afectado de tal manera que había enfermado.

Fue Balder, ya preparado para ir a clase, quien le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Takeru-san? Pasa… - Le dijo, extrañado de verle allí a esa hora.

- ¿Podría ver a Loki? – Preguntó. – Sé que no se encuentra muy bien.

Balder asintió y se apartó para dejarle pasar, señalándole donde estaba la habitación de Loki. El dios del Mar fue hasta allí y tocó ligeramente la puerta.

- ¿Loki? – Le llamó, sin entrar. - ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿unh? ¿Tak-chan? – Se oyó la voz del pelirrojo, bastante debilitada. – Pasa, pasa…

- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó, entrando y cerrando la puerta. – Sigues teniendo mala cara.

- Lo sé… oye, hazme un favor, dile al pajarraco que tengo la gripe o algo – le dijo Loki.

- Dalo por hecho – dijo Takeru, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Nos cubriste a Yui y a mí, yo te cubriré a ti. Quería darte las gracias, Loki… si no lo hubieras hecho, seguramente Thot nos hubiera pillado.

El pelirrojo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Luego, sacó algo de debajo de la almohada y se lo pasó.

- agradécemelo no volviendo a perder el móvil, anda – le dijo, con expresión de medio severidad y fastidio. Takeru lo recibió con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

- Perdona, Loki…

- bah, déjalo… - el dios nórdico hizo un gesto para decirle que se olvidara de aquello. Takeru asintió. – Vete ya, no conviene que llegues tarde y que el pajarraco sospeche.

El japonés se despidió con un gesto y salió de la habitación, encaminándose hacia el edificio de las clases.

La clase empezó de forma normal, como cualquier otro día. La única diferencia, a parte de la ausencia de Loki, era que Yui apenas pudo hablar con sus compañeros, a causa de la orden de Zeus; habían decidido que lo mejor era que se les viera juntos lo menos posible. Sin embargo, cuando Thot llegó al aula, lo hizo seguido de Anubis, quien tenía expresión de tristeza y enfado.

- Mmm… ¿puedo preguntar quién es, Caduceus-sensei? – Dijo Balder, con educación, mirando con extrañeza al dios moreno y con orejas de perro.

- bien, os presento a Anubis, del mismo modo que yo, es un dios egipcio – explicó Thot. – A diferencia de los demás, no asiste a clases ni debe estudiar el corazón humano, por eso no lo habíais conocido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, esta noche ha ocurrido algo muy grave y por eso está aquí.

Mientras los demás se miraban con sorpresa, Yui y Takeru lo hicieron con alarma, aunque trataron de disimularlo. Y más aún cuando Thot sacó una camiseta deportiva negra y dorada.

- Ayer por la noche, a una hora indefinida – empezó a hablar Thot, con expresión seria – uno de vosotros, aún no sé cuál, se coló en mi habitación privada, siendo tan estúpido como para dejarse allí su camiseta. Todo esto es una falta grave, punible con la expulsión; agravada más aún, por el hecho de que hasta nueva orden, Kusanagi Yui duerme allí y por tanto, se consideran "dormitorios femeninos". A pesar de todo, he decidido dar una oportunidad al culpable. Si confiesa, aquí y ahora, atenuaré el castigo, pero si soy yo quien debe descubrirle….

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente. Takeru fue a ponerse en pie, pero Yui lo hizo antes.

- por favor, Thot-sama… no tiene que hacer nada de esto… - le pidió la chica.

- no te he dado permiso para hablar, Kusanagi – le espetó Thot. – Vuelve sentarte. Bien, como veo que nadie tiene los necesarios arrestos para tomar la responsabilidad de lo que ha hecho, seré yo quien lo descubra y os aseguro que lo haré. Anubis…

Con desgana y a regañadientes, el dios egipcio se acercó a su compañero. Thot le entregó la camiseta.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Anubis – le dijo. – Dime, ¿quién de ellos es el dueño de la camiseta?

Anubis hizo lo que Thot le mandaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué responder, ya que la camiseta olía a Takeru, quien igual que Yui, se había hecho su amigo y no quería traicionarle, pero aunque no le gustaran los métodos de Thot, a él tampoco quería traicionarle. Pero justo en aquel momento, Yui se puso en pie de nuevo.

- ¡THOT-SAMA! – Exclamó, para llamar la atención del profesor.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Kusanagi? – Exigió saber Thot, indignado.

- Lo lamento si he sido irrespetuosa, Thot-sama… pero era la única manera de que me prestara atención – se disculpó la chica. – Nadie entró anoche en su habitación, esa camiseta… esa camiseta… esa camiseta la encontré mezclada en entre mi colada hace unos pocos días. Puesto que no sabía de quien era, al guardé hasta que alguien la reclamada y anoche… con todo lo que pasó, acabé utilizándola como pijama, porque no lo encontraba…

- ¿Y puedes explicarme cómo es posible que la encontrara en un rincón de la habitación, Kusanagi? – Preguntó Thot, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como diciéndole que lo sabía todo.

- yo… en un momento de la noche, tuve mucho calor… y… y me la quité medio dormida… - confesó la chica, bajando la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza.

- Ya veo… ¿así que… no te importó dormir desnuda en una habitación que compartías con dos hombres? – Preguntó Thot, con expresión maliciosa, con la clara intención de hacer que se avergonzara más de lo que estaba. Excepto los dioses, todos los demás alumnos se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos, comentando lo que acababa de decir Thot y mirando a Yui con expresión sorprendida y extrañada. – Bien, Anubis… ¿reconoces a quien huele la camiseta?

El dios egipcio se encontró con la solución a su problema. Miró directamente a Thot a los ojos y asintió.

- Sí, Thot-chan… la camiseta tiene el olor de Yui-chan… - contestó, ante la mirada de reproche de Thot.

- ya veo… parece que dices la verdad, Kusanagi…

- am… - Takeru se puso en pie, pensando rápidamente en alguna forma para rescatar a Yui de aquella incómoda situación. – Ahora que lo dice, hace unos días me desapareció una camiseta que había puesto a la lavar… debe ser esa… ¡así que la tenías tú, zazzou! – Le regañó.

- jum… procura no volver a perderla, Totsuka – le dijo Thot, al parecer sin creerse mucho todo aquello. – Anubis, devuélvesela. – El dios moreno lo hizo. – Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde, Kusanagi… ahora, empecemos la clase.

Yui pasó todo el día ausente, temiendo el momento en que se quedara sola con Thot; estaba segura de que el profesor sabía todo lo que había ocurrido entre Takeru y ella, y le iba a pedir explicaciones.

Tras las clases, ya que Yui no podía acudir al club de kendo, donde estaban los dos, y no le apetecía practicar solo, Takeru volvió a la habitación de los nórdicos para comentar con Loki lo que había pasado en clase. Lo encontró en su habitación, aún en la cama, aunque mejor cara. Balder estaba con él.

- jum, sabía que vendrías, Tak-chan… Balder me acaba de contar lo que ha hecho el pajarraco – comentó Loki al verlo. – Tsk… ha sido una putada para ella, pero tú podrías haber tenido cuidado y no haberte dejado la camiseta.

- lo sé – contestó Takeru, con tono culpable. – Al ver que amanecía salí corriendo de allí, y no pensé en la camiseta.

- Un momento… entonces… ¿Takeru-san estuvo realmente en la habitación privada de Caduceus-sensei? – Preguntó Balder, asombrado por las palabras de sus compañeros. Loki miró a Takeru, como si le pidiera permiso para contarle algo al rubio.

- Pasé la noche con Yui, Balder – confesó Takeru, mirando hacia otro lado. – Loki está así porque nos ayudó a evitar que Thot nos descubriera.

- Aunque al parecer, no sirvió de mucho – se lamentó el pelirrojo. – Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer… tampoco esperaba que Thot fuera tan listo…

Justo en ese momento, la voz del susodicho profesor se oyó detrás de la puerta la habitación.

- ¡Laevatein, abre la puerta! – Exigió Thot, aporreando la puerta.

- ¡mierda! – Exclamó Loki, por lo bajo. - ¡Tak-chan, corre, escóndete debajo la cama…!

Rápidamente, Takeru hizo lo que Loki le decía, Balder se apresuró a taparle con los cobertores, para evitar que Thot pudiera verlo.

- Bal, abre, anda – le indicó a su amigo rubio, ya que no podían evitarlo… si Thot quería entrar, entraría…

Thot entró precedido por Balder y se quedó mirando a Loki con expresión calculadora.

- Me dijeron que estabas enfermo, Laevatein… ¿qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó, cruzado de brazos. - ¿y por qué no has ido a la enfermería?

- Parece sólo es una gripe, pajarraco – contestó Loki, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. – Pero pensé que no era necesario ir a la enfermería.

- Es extraño, - comentó Thot, acercándose más a la cama. – Incluso con esos cuerpos humanos, los dioses no os ponéis enfermos.

- pues… resulta que yo he pillado la gripe, pajarraco – replicó Loki, despreocupado.

- Jum… ¿te crees que soy tonto, Laevatein? – Le espetó Thot. – Sé perfectamente que estás así porque utilizaste tus poderes durante demasiado tiempo esta noche, para cubrir a Kusanagi y a aquél con quien estaba.

- Bal me contó lo que hiciste en clase – dijo Loki. - ¿No fue suficiente la vergüenza que le hiciste pasar a Yui? ¿Y no te dijo que la camiseta la había encontrado en su colada?

- eso dijo, pero sé que no es así y que tú sabes lo que ocurrió, Laevatein – replicó Thot. – Te voy a dar la misma oportunidad que di en clase: si me cuentas lo que pasó y quién estuvo con Kusanagi esta noche, evitaré que todo esto llegue a oídos de Zeus; en cambio, si debo descubrirlo yo, y cuando lo haga, descubriré que estabas implicado, tanto el culpable, como tú seréis expulsados.

- no sé nada, pajarraco, - dijo Loki. – Y, aunque lo supiera, tampoco te lo diría, ¿crees que traicionaría a un amigo, sólo por esa amenaza?

- Amigo, ya veo… bien… como quieras, Laevatein…

- dime una cosa, Thot… ¿qué te jode más? ¿La posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros pudiéramos haber entrado en tu habitación privada o la posibilidad de que Yui pasara la noche con uno de nosotros después de haberte rechazado?

- Jum, y ¿no será a ti a quien te molesta eso, Laevatein? – Preguntó Thot, con ironía.

- no sé de qué hablas, pajarraco… quiero descansar un poco, ¿podrías hacer el favor de irte? – Le preguntó con un punto de educación.

- Bien, tú lo has querido, Laevatein – dijo Thot, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. – Te he dado una oportunidad y la has rechazado, así que atente a las consecuencias. – Salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que Thot se había ido y no podía oírles, Takeru salió de debajo de la cama, maldiciendo a todo lo habido y por haber.

- Perdóname, Tak-chan – se disculpó Loki, culpable. – No debería haber provocado al pajarraco de esa manera.

- no, no deberías… pero igualmente, de alguna manera, él sabe que alguien estaba con Yui esta noche – dijo Takeru, sentado en la cama, cruzado de brazos. – Ella debe estar ahora en la biblioteca… voy a verla, debe sentirse muy mal… Anubis me dejará pasar, seguro.

- voy contigo… - dijo Loki, levantándose. – Deja que me vista.

- pero, Loki…

- Tranquilo, Bal… estoy bien – contestó el chico pelirrojo, mientras empezaba a ponerse su ropa de siempre. – Llevo todo el día en la cama y yo también quiero ver a koneko-chan y además, darle esto – sacó otro móvil de un cajón. – Thot le habrá requisado el suyo, pero no me ha requisado los míos.

Pero, justo en ese momento, Thot volvió a entrar en la habitación y los pilló infraganti.

- vaya, así que el fracasado estaba aquí – comentó, mirándolos con cierta ironía. – El fracasado y el burro conspirando juntos.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, pajarraco? – Preguntó Loki, antes de que Takeru pudiera saltar.

- Dame ahora mismo todos los móviles que tengas, y a ti te digo lo mismo, Totsuka – les exigió el profesor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Móviles? ¿Qué es eso? – Trató de disimular Loki, aunque ya era tarde, porque Thot ya había visto el que Loki tenía en las manos para dárselo a Yui. Se le quedó mirando con expresión de incredulidad.

- Deja de hacerte el imbécil, Laevatein, que nos conocemos…

- Tome, Caduceus-sensei – intervino Balder, entregándole una pequeña caja. – Loki, dale los que tienes, Takeru-san, tú también…

- ¡Balder! – Exclamaron tanto Loki como Takeru, indignados, pero Balder les lanzó una mirada de inteligencia, como diciéndoles que hicieran caso, para que Thot se callara.

A regañadientes, Takeru y Loki le entregaron sus móviles, y también el segundo que tenía el nórdico y que pensaba entregarle a Yui.

- Espero que sean los únicos que tengáis – advirtió Thot. Y dicho eso, se marchó, haciendo volar su abrigo.

- Tsk… maldito sea el pajarraco – dijo Loki, dando un golpe al sofá.

- Lo siento, Loki, pero no podía hacer otra cosa… Caduceus-sensei hubiera insistido y no era momento para meternos en una pelea con él – contestó Balder.

- Lo sé, Bal… jum, pero esa no era la única caja que tenía – comentó Loki, con cara de demonio malo. – Tengo algunos más… je, je…

Fue a su habitación, y enseguida volvió con dos móviles más.

- Toma, Tak-chan… y aquí tengo otro para koneko-chan – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- Loki… ¿te puedo preguntar dónde conseguiste las cosas para fabricar estas cosas? – Preguntó Takeru, extrañado de que tuviera tantos.

- jum, no quieras saberlo, Tak-chan… - contestó Loki, misterioso. – Anda, vamos a ver a nuestra koneko-chan antes de que Thot vuelva a la biblioteca.

- Tened cuidado – les advirtió Balder, preocupado. – Si Caduceus-sensei os descubre allí…

- Bah, le diremos que íbamos a buscar unos libros… la biblioteca es de acceso libre para los estudiantes, ¿no? Sea como sea, no nos puede echar….

Takeru y Loki entraron en la biblioteca y disimularon un momento, como si estuvieran buscando algún libro, por si Thot estaba por allí, pero al poco rato, fueron a ver si veían a Anubis. El dios de los muertos egipcio los vio antes de que ellos lo vieran a él y se lanzó directamente a los brazos de Takeru.

- ¡Takeru-chan! – Exclamó, medio llorándole, aunque por inercia, Takeru cayó hacia atrás, con Anubis encima, causando las carcajadas de Loki.

- ¡Tú te callas, idiota pelirrojo!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Es que no pensaba que alguien te pudiera derribar, Tak-chan – sonrió Loki, maliciosamente, aún riéndose.

- Tsk… Anubis, quítate de encima y deja que me levante – le dijo a Anubis. Éste le hizo caso y se quedaron los dos sentados en el suelo. – A ver, dime que te pasa, ¿por qué lloras? ¿El pajarraco le ha hecho algo a Yui? ¿O te ha echado la bronca por ayudarnos esta mañana en clase?

- No… no he visto a Thot-chan desde esta mañana… - murmuró Anubis, disgustado. – Pero, pero… Tak-chan, todo lo que hizo Thot-chan esta mañana fue culpa mía… me preguntó si reconocía tu camiseta y le dije… que sería del novio de Yui-chan, que os había visto en la terraza… lo siento, Takeru-chan, se me escapó…

- ains… pero Anubis… ¿llegaste a decirle que era yo?

- No, eso no… luego me di cuenta de lo que había hecho… y me callé…

- Bueno, tranquilo – Takeru le revolvió el pelo, con cariño. – No pasa nada, se te escapó y ya está… lo arreglaremos. Oye, ¿dónde está Yui? ¿Nos puedes llevar hasta ella?

- sí, bueno… eso creo – contestó Anubis, pensativo. – Cuando volvió de clase, Yui-chan se escondió por la biblioteca… creo que tiene miedo de Thot-chan y quiere evitar encontrarse con él.

- ya veo… bueno, vamos a buscarla… - dijo Takeru, levantándose del suelo – Anda, dinos por donde se fue Yui…

Anubis les guió entre los pasillos de la biblioteca, en la dirección por donde había ido la chica humana. Aun así, fue difícil, ya que había partes que eran un poco laberínticas y parecía que Yui se había escondido bien. Sin embargo, lograron encontrarla, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una estantería.

- ¡Yui! – La llamó Takeru.

- ¿unh? – Ella levantó la cabeza, al oír la voz del dios del Mar. - ¿Take?

- ¿Qué haces aquí escondida, zazzou? – Le preguntó, algo enfadado. - ¡Ponte en pie ahora mismo!

- Pero… Take…

- ¿Desde cuándo te da tanto miedo enfrentarte a ellos? ¿Acaso no te enfrentaste al mismo Zeus cuando quería expulsarme? ¿No te enfrentaste a Thot ayer, para que no expulsara a Loki? – La regañó, sin piedad. –Y además… si no quieres estar sola, yo estaré contigo y si tengo que confesar que fui yo quien se coló en la habitación, lo haré…

Sin decir nada, Yui se puso en pie, tal como Takeru le había casi ordenado. Fue hacia ellos, y se fijó en Loki.

- ¿Loki-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la cama? – Le preguntó, preocupada; él sonrió.

- Bueno, ya estoy mejor, koneko-chan, además… quería ver como estabas…

- Anubis, vigila y avísanos si viene Thot, ¿de acuerdo? – Le pidió Takeru al dios egipcio.

- ¡Kaaa! – Anubis asintió y se fue corriendo a hacer lo que su amigo japonés le había pedido.

Loki, Yui y Takeru fueron a la habitación que la chica compartía con Thot y Anubis. Loki sacó el móvil nuevo que le había llevado.

- esto es para ti, koneko-chan – le dijo, dándoselo con una sonrisa. – Pero guárdalo muy bien, para que el pajarraco no te lo vuelva a quitar…

- gracias, Loki-kun… pero… ¿cómo tienes tantos? – Preguntó, sorprendida, guardándolo debajo de su almohada.

- Esa es la pregunta del millón… - contestó Takeru, cruzado de brazos. - ¿Nos lo vas a decir o no?

- eso… es… un… secreto… - dijo Loki, misterioso. Tanto Yui como Takeru lo miraron de brazos cruzados. – Vale, vale… os lo diré… pero no se lo digáis a nadie: tengo tantos móviles porque encontré un lugar donde la barrera que separa este mundo del mundo de los humanos es más débil. En algunas ocasiones puntuales, me he escapado para conseguir las cosas que necesito.

- Pero, Loki-kun... si Zeus-san se entera… - comentó Yui, preocupada.

- bah, tranquila…

- ¿¡tú eres idiota!? – Le espetó Takeru, enfadado. - ¿¡Si tenías una manera de salir de aquí e ir al mundo humano porque no sacaste a Yui de aquí!?

- Lo haría, Tak-chan… pero si koneko-chan vuelve al mundo humano… os tendríais que separar, ¿no?

Takeru se quedó parado al oír aquello y en una disyuntiva. Si Yui volvía, no podrían estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que la chica echaba de menos a su familia y a sus amigos y que aquel lugar, no era su propio mundo. La chica fue a decir algo, tal vez porque no le habían pedido opinión, pero en ese momento, Anubis llegó corriendo.

- ¡Takeru-chan, Loki-chan! – Los llamó, con urgencia. – Thot-chan viene hacia aquí, tenéis que iros enseguida…

Los dos dioses se miraron alarmados, lo mismo que Yui. Takeru se quería quedar, y no dejar a la chica sola, pero Loki tiró de él hacia la terraza, que era el único sitio por donde podían escapar sin que Thot les descubriera allí.

El profesor entró con expresión seria, como siempre, pero la cambió a una indignada cuando vio a Yui allí. Anubis se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola, enseñándole los dientes.

- ¡KUSANAGI! – Le gritó, sin hacer caso a su compañero egipcio. - ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la Academia! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? ¿¡No sabes que debes venir aquí directamente después de las clases!? ¿¡Qué pasaría si Zeus te encuentra con uno de tus amigos!? – La acorraló contra la cama, que era lo que tenían detrás.

- Estaba en la biblioteca, Thot-sama – contestó la chica, sin mirarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Kusanagi! – Siguió gritándole. - ¿Acaso no sabes lo que te juegas?

- T-Thot-sama… no sé de qué me habla…

- No soy idiota… - dijo Thot, más calmado. – Dejé correr el tema, pretendiendo que me había creído que habías encontrado la camiseta en la colada, porque tus amigos dioses se hubieran puesto contra mí y no quería alargar más el asunto, pero sé perfectamente lo que pasó: esta noche te acostaste con uno de ellos.

Yui enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo ante la directa afirmación. No podía negarla, ni tampoco confirmarla.

- Thot-sama… eso…

- No te molestes en negarlo… también sé, aunque él diga que no, que Laevatein os cubrió – siguió diciendo Thot, con expresión molesta. – Anoche te dije que podías confiar en mí… ¿por qué no lo haces? ¿Tanto miedo te doy?

- Thot-sama… - cerró los ojos avergonzada por la situación. – Yo… no puedo… no puedo decirle nada…

- ¡Maldita sea! – Pegó un puñetazo a la cama. – Puedo estar molesto porque dejaste entrar a uno de ellos y no me dejasteis dormir en toda la noche, a parte de lo que hicisteis delante de mí… pero… tú sola no podrás protegerle de la ira de Zeus, si se entera… yo sí puedo protegeros a los dos… ¿por qué crees que monté esa escena en clase?

- Lo siento, Thot-sama… por todo lo que ha pasado… - se disculpó, aún sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Thot suspiró, calmándose y se quitó de encima de ella.

- ¿Le quieres?

- sí… - admitió Yui, ya sin poder negar lo que había sucedido.

- Pues… si le quieres, deja que te dé un consejo… déjale – dijo Thot, para sorpresa de la chica, que palideció.

- Yo… no puedo hacer eso, Thot-sama…

- ¿Acaso no conoces las historias de amor entre dioses y mortales, Kusanagi? – Le preguntó Thot, con voz más amable. - ¿Recuerdas la del idiota y Casandra? No salió bien… hay muy pocas veces que sale bien…

- Lo sé, Thot-sama… pero aun así… no puedo, no puedo separarme de él… - la chica empezó a llorar, lo que hizo que Thot se ablandara todavía más. – No puedo perder la esperanza…

- ¿Quién es, Yui? Dímelo, por favor – Le pidió, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

- Es… Takeru… - confesó ella.

- ¿Ese fracasado? – Preguntó Thot, contrariado. – Entre todos los dioses, ¿has tenido que elegir a ese fracasado?

- ¡Takeru-kun no es un fracasado! – Protestó la chica, indignada. – Usted no confía en ninguno de ellos, y en él menos que en ninguno, pero yo sí…

- ¡No seas tonta, Yui, claro que confío en ellos, igual que confío en ti! – Admitió el profesor, casi gritando, luego se dio cuenta y se volvió a calmar. – Entiende mi situación, os quiero ayudar, pero ante Zeus, tengo que hacer el papel de malo, y poneros trabas si lo que hacéis no se adecua a sus planes…

- Thot-sama…

- quiero hablar con Totsuka… necesito saber qué significa esto para él y si es consciente de los problemas que vais a tener si insistís en quedaros juntos – dijo Thot, apartándose de ella.

- ¿Q-quiere que vaya a buscarle ahora? – Preguntó la chica, aliviada porque se hubiera apartado de ella y también porque parecía comprenderles.

- no… no puedes hacerlo sin que Zeus se dé cuenta – fue hasta el pequeño arcón que tenía sobre la mesa y lo abrió, sacando el móvil que le había requisado aquella noche. – Comunícate con esto, y luego me lo devuelves, ¿entendido?

- Sí, Thot-sama – contestó la chica, resignada al enfado del profesor.

- No hace falta – se oyó la voz de Takeru, de repente. – Estoy aquí.

- ¡Take!

El dios del Mar, junto con Loki, que tenía expresión fastidiada, volvió a entrar a la habitación desde la terraza, donde había permanecido desde que Anubis dijera que Thot iba hacia allí.

- He visto y oído todo lo que habéis dicho – explicó Takeru, un poco molesto.

- ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí, Totsuka!? – Exigió saber Thot, enfadado por verle allí.

- ¿Acaso no querías hablar con Tak-chan, pajarraco? – Preguntó Loki, cruzado de brazos. – Te contradices a ti mismo…

- a ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, Laevatein – le espetó Thot. – Ya hablaremos luego de mentirle a un profesor…

- Bah… - Loki hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Loki y yo vinimos a ver como estaba Yui después de la escena que montaste en clase – contestó Takeru.

- ¿Sabes lo que hará Zeus si os ve juntos? – Le preguntó Thot, volviéndose hacia él. – Desgraciadamente, ya no se puede hacer nada. Escucha, Totsuka, voy a pasar por alto el que te colaras aquí anoche y te acostaras con ella conmigo al lado; de eso ya hablaremos en otro momento. Sin embargo, contéstame a una pregunta, ¿conoces los problemas que tiene la relación entre una humana y un dios? Y no hablo sólo de que Zeus jamás permitirá que estéis juntos…

- Lo sé – contestó Takeru. – Pero hay muchas historias de humanas que han amado a un dios y ha salido bien… La propia madre de Dionisos… incluso con la interferencia de Hera, tuvo a su hijo y más tarde se convirtió en una diosa… él me lo contó.

- hay muchas más que han acabado en tragedia… sino de forma dramática, causada por la propia mortalidad del humano o la humana – explicó Thot. – Kusanagi es mortal, y por tanto, a menos que encuentres la manera de que se convierta en una diosa, envejecerá y morirá…

Takeru cerró los ojos con tristeza. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en aquello, en la mortalidad de Yui y los peligros de enamorarse de ella; y esa había sido una de las cosa que le habían detenido antes de confesarle sus sentimientos.

- Thot-sama – intervino Yui. – Sé que soy humana y que un día, envejeceré y moriré, pero ¿por qué eso habría ser un impedimento? Estoy enamorada de Takeru… y… bueno… - se sonrojó al decir eso. – Creo que él lo está de mí… ¿por qué no podemos tener esperanza?

- afff… - Thot se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando resignado. – He hablado a largo plazo, pero… ¿por un momento os habéis planteado lo que sucederá cuando este periodo acabe? Si no le sale como él quiere, si Kusanagi no acaba enamorándose de Apolo, como posiblemente busca, Zeus la enviará de vuelta a su mundo y le borrará la memoria, se olvidará de todos nosotros.

- ¿C-cómo? – En eso último no habían pensado ninguno de los dos, en lo que pasaría cuando todos se graduaran y Yui tuviera que volver a su mundo.

- no pasará nada si vemos la manera de rebelarnos contra Zeus – intervino Loki, a pesar de que Thot lo ignoraba sistemáticamente. – Y aunque me fastidia, soy consciente de que solos no podemos hacer nada y necesitamos tu ayuda, pajarraco… - Thot volvió a suspirar, como si se sintiera cansado.

- Os ayudaré, pero tenéis que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, o no saldrá bien – dijo el dios egipcio. - ¿Estás de acuerdo, Totsuka?

- Está bien – aceptó Takeru.

- ¿Y tú, Kusanagi?

- … sí, Thot-sama…

- espero que sí… - comentó, como si no les creyera demasiado. – Para empezar, tenéis que separaros…

- ¿¡CÓMO!? – Exclamaron Takeru y Yui a la vez.

- Dejadme acabar… - pidió Thot, con más calma de la que solía tener. – Como ya dije, Zeus no permitirá que estéis juntos… incluso si realmente no planea unir a Kusanagi y a Agana Belea, tanto Laevatein como tú, Totsuka, sois su espina clavada, por vuestra rebeldía.

- sí, somos rebeldes… ¿y qué?

- Que a Zeus no le gustan los rebeldes – dijo Thot. – Mejor dicho, como ya deberíais saber si prestarais más atención en clase, entre los dioses griegos son comunes las rebeliones; él mismo se destronó a su padre y teme que le destronen a él. Lo que os quería decir es que debéis fingir que estáis separados; podéis seguir juntos en el club de kendo, al fin y al cabo, los clubes fueron una idea de Zeus.

- pero… Thot-sama…

- ejems… os dije que os iba a ayudar – la cortó Thot. – No me hace ninguna gracia, pero… podéis estar juntos aquí, siempre que yo esté delante.

- Tsk… - se molestó Takeru, al oírle.

- Thot-sama nos ha dado una opción, Take – le dijo Yui, poniéndole una mano en el brazo. – Tenemos que aceptarla, hasta que veamos una forma de salir de aquí.

- Ya lo sé, zazzou, lo que me cabrea es que la única forma de estar contigo sea con el pajarraco delante – replicó el dios del Mar, en voz baja. – Así no hay forma de hacer nada…

"tengo que ayudar a Takeru y a koneko-chan…" pensó Loki, mirándoles con una mano en la barbilla. "Ellos me han dado su amistad incondicionalmente, incluso después de lo que hice…"

- está bien, Thot, aceptamos tu propuesta – contestó Takeru, fastidiado. – Haremos lo que has dicho.

- no olvides lo que he dicho, Totsuka, si no seguís mis instrucciones nada os saldrá bien – advirtió Thot, seriamente. – No creáis que lo hago por fastidiaros… o porque no entiendo el corazón de los humanos – miró directamente a Yui cuando dijo eso y sonrió un poco. – Bueno, en realidad eso último es cierto… no te dije ninguna mentira aquel día, Yui.

- ejems… gracias, Thot… - dijo Takeru, mirando para otro lado, molesto por tener que agradecerle algo.

- ahora marchaos, Totsuka, Laevatein… mientras estéis aquí os puedo proteger pero de manera limitada – dijo Thot, con voz más amable de lo normal. Parecía que realmente tenía la intención de echarles una mano y que no era tan malo como solía aparentar. – Y pensad algo, si os mantenéis separados un tiempo, y lleváis vuestra relación con discreción, posiblemente Zeus permita que Yui vuelva a los dormitorios femeninos; yo me ocuparé de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, Thot – contestó Takeru y luego fue hacia Yui y le dio un abrazo. – Nos veremos pronto, Yui, te lo prometo.

- sí, Take – ella le devolvió el abrazo, mientras Thot abría la puerta que daba a la biblioteca para que salieran.

Durante unos días, siguieron el plan de Thot, aunque les era difícil no dar muestras del amor que se tenían. La única que ventaja era que al día siguiente de que el dios del Conocimiento les explicara su plan, Zeus le levantó el castigo a la chica y permitió que regresara a su propia habitación y pudiera volver a relacionarse con sus compañeros. Para celebrarlo, Apolo les propuso ir a la playa, ya que parecía haber buen tiempo, a lo que Thot dio permiso.

Al contrario de la vez que habían ido al poco de empezar las clases, aquel día, todos iban de buen humor, deseosos de pasar un día todos juntos en la playa, aunque algo preocupados por si a Zeus se le ocurriera cambiar el clima. El dios del Mar iba especialmente entusiasmado, no sólo por la playa, sino porque Thot le había dicho que podría estar con Yui sin interferencias del director de la academia.

- ¡Kalos! – Exclamó Apolo, al quitarse la ropa para quedarse en bañador. - ¡Parece que esta vez el tiempo no va a cambiar y además, ¡he traído fuegos artificiales!

- A… Apolo-san… te gustan demasiado las explosiones – dijo Yui, algo desesperada.

- ¡Sí!

La chica no pudo menos que reírse. Ella no llevaba el bañador bajo la ropa, así que fue a buscar un sitio donde cambiarse; estaba un poco nerviosa porque era la primera vez que iba a llevar un bikini, y más delante de un grupo de chicos. Sin embargo, había querido ponérselo por Takeru; para no pasar tanta vergüenza, se puso un pareo, que al menos le cubría de cintura para abajo.

Cuando volvió ellos ya habían extendido las toallas y Apolo había arrastrado a su tío al agua, aunque todos se quedaron parados al verla.

- y-yousei-san… - tartamudeó Apolo, cayéndose y llevándose por delante a Hades. – Eso es un… ¿miniki?

- Am… bikini, Apolo… bikini – le corrigió Dionisos, aunque no podía dejar de mirarla y la nariz le sangraba.

- ¡Todos vosotros, dejad de mirar a Yui! – Gritó Takeru, poniéndose delante de Yui y tapándola para que los otros no la miraran.

- no vale, Tak-chan – dijo Loki. – Estamos en la playa, lo normal es que koneko-chan vaya en bañador.

- ¡en bañador! ¡No en bikini de esos! – Exclamó Takeru, enfadado. - ¡y tú, zazzou! ¿No tenías otra cosa para ponerte?

La chica se sonrojó ante lo que había dicho Takeru.

- jolin, Take… me lo he puesto por ti… - le dijo en voz baja. – Era normal que los demás me miraran, por eso me puse esto – añadió, señalando el pareo.

- ¡No es suficiente! – La cogió de la mano y se la llevó de allí, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

- ¡pero… Take…! - Protestó Yui, siendo arrastrada.

- Thot me dijo que podría estar contigo… y no quiero compartirte con ninguno de ellos – dijo Takeru, mientras se alejaba de ellos.

- tsk… ¿dónde van esos dos? – Se quejó Dionisos, al verles marchar.

- ¡eso! ¡Take-Take acapara a yousei-san! – Protestó también Apolo.

- ¿Es que no os habéis dado cuenta? – Dijo Loki. – Aff, va a decir que soy un bocazas, pero… Takeru y Yui llevan una semana de novios…

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamaron todos a la vez. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de aquello.

- Pero si se llevan como siempre… no puede ser… mi yousei-san… - lloriqueó Apolo.

- porque el pajarraco les dijo que debían fingir que no había nada entre ellos para que el viejo no les separara… por eso hoy, Takeru se ha llevado a Yui para pasar el día juntos – explicó Loki. – Ejems… yo lo sabía… y no dije nada, lo siento… les estaba cubriendo.

Balder se acercó a su amigo de la infancia y le sonrió con expresión que daba miedo.

- Glubs… tu cara da miedo, Balder… - dijo Loki, retrocediendo un poco.

- Hablaremos más tarde, Loki – le volvió a sonreír de aquella forma.

Mientras Loki temía seriamente por su vida, Takeru y Yui fueron a una pequeña y discreta cala, oculta a la vista de los demás por una pared de roca.

- aquí estaremos bien – comentó Takeru, sin soltar la mano de Yui. – Y sin los demás dando la brasa.

- Am… Takeru… me has arrastrado tan rápido que no hemos traído ni toalla ni nada…

El dios del Mar se dio cuenta de que su chica tenía razón; se llevó una mano a la nuca, y se rio, culpable por la situación.

- amm… tienes razón, culpa mía… perdón… ¿qué hacemos?

Yui le sonrió y se quitó el pareo que le cubría las caderas, y lo extendió sobre la arena.

- Podemos sentarnos aquí, Take – le dijo a Takeru, sentándose ella. El chico se la quedó mirando, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella, ya que al quitarse el pareo se había quedado sólo con el bikini. - ¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo, Takeru?

- No… no, nada, nada… - el dios del Mar se sentó junto a ella. – Af… ha… hace calor, ¿verdad? – Comentó Takeru, por cambiar de tema.

- sí, se está muy bien – contestó la chica, sonriendo. - ¿Quieres que vayamos al agua?

- no… quiero… besarte – dijo Takeru, acercándose más a la chica humana.

- ¿Take?

- Estos días sin poder estar contigo a solas me han vuelto loco – le confesó Takeru. – Es verdad que soy un dios y he vivido mucho, pero nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti… si no te veo, me vuelvo loco… tsk… maldito Zeus…

- olvídate de él, Take… bésame…

El dios del Mar se la quedó mirando, y luego la cogió por las mejillas, con dulzura y se agachó sobre sus labios, besándolos. Ella le devolvió el beso…

Habían pasado unas horas desde que habían llegado a la playa. Al principio, los demás no se habían preocupado por Takeru y Yui, pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no volvían, empezaron a hacerlo.

- ¿Take-Take y yousei-san no deberían haber vuelto ya? – Preguntó Apolo, mirando en dirección a donde ellos dos se habían ido.

- Sí, deberían haberlo hecho – dijo Hades. - ¿Quizá provoqué una desgracia?

- no pienses en eso, Hades-san – dijo Dionisos. – Vayamos a buscarles… será lo mejor…

- lo malo será si al ir a buscarles… los pillamos haciendo… - insinuó Loki, con una sonrisa de diablo.

- Aidoneus, Agana Belea, Tyrsos, Totsuka y Thor podrían ir a buscarles – intervino Balder. – Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Loki…

El dios del rayo nórdico asintió y se llevó a los demás, sin hacer caso a las protestas de Apolo porque Loki y Balder no les acompañaran. Thor sabía muy bien que si Balder estaba enfadado con Loki, lo mejor es que lo resolvieran ellos solos.

- … estee… Bal… - empezó Loki, rehuyéndole la mirada. – Koneko-chan y Takeru también son mis amigos… han confiado en mí, cuando hasta ahora sólo tú y Thor-chi lo habéis hecho…

- precisamente porque soy tu amigo de la infancia y una de las pocas personas que han estado a tu lado desde que éramos pequeños – dijo Balder, serio. - ¡Me debes lealtad a mí! ¡Y sabes bien que Yui-san es especial para mí!

- no te enfades, Balder – le dijo Loki, tratando de calmarle. – Sé que Yui es especial para ti… igual que es especial para mí… pero debes entender algo… incluso si yo no te lo hubiera ocultado, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad: ella eligió a Takeru.

- No me molesta que ella haya elegido a Takeru-san, me molesta que no me advirtieras de ello – replicó Balder, enfadado. - ¡Me has traicionado, Loki!

Loki se quedó blanco al escuchar aquellas palabras, que Balder no había pronunciado nunca. Otros dioses sí, de manera injusta, pero Balder, su mejor amigo… nunca, jamás…

- no… no te he traicionado, Bal… - murmuró con tristeza. – Deberías saber que nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, si piensas que así ha sido…

- Sí, lo pienso… y no volveré a confiar en ti nunca… - sentenció Balder, rotundo.

Loki se le quedó mirando, empezando a molestarse. Había hecho cosas malas por las que merecía que nadie confiara en él, en esos casos, lo aceptaba y se resignaba, pero la única razón por la que se resignaba a que no confiaran en él cuando no había hecho nada, era que tenía la confianza de Balder. No consideraba que hubiera hecho nada para perderla, ni le había traicionado.

- muy bien, Bal, como quieras… - contestó también serio. – Cuando llegamos aquí, me dijiste que debería intentar hacer amigos… pero al parecer, cuando los hago… no te gusta… supongo que creías que no lo conseguiría. Voy a buscar a Takeru y Yui…

Sin decir una palabra más, Loki se marchó en dirección a donde se habían ido los demás, para hacer lo que había dicho: buscar a Takeru y Yui. Balder se quedó un momento parado, conocía a Loki y las pocas veces que se había enfadado de verdad con él, siempre le había perdido perdón enseguida, para evitar que siguiera enfadado mucho tiempo más, pero ahora había sido diferente… su reacción le había molestado, pero él tampoco consideraba que hubiera hecho algo malo, sino que su enfado estaba justificado.

Takeru despertó tumbado en una cama de la casa donde se quedaban a dormir mientras estaban en la playa. Le dolía la cabeza, pero se incorporó y vio a su hermano mayor sentado junto a él, con un libro entre las manos.

- ¿Anii? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó, extrañado. – Estaba en la playa, con Yui, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Y Yui?

Tsukito se le quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego cerró los ojos.

- Kusanagi Yui no está aquí, Totsuka Takeru - dijo con su habitual rostro inexpresivo. – No sabemos dónde está, en realidad…

Todo fue dicho con calma, pero Takeru saltó de la cama al escucharle y le cogió del cuello del uniforme de verano, sacudiéndole.

- ¿Cómo? ¿¡Dónde está Yui!? – Le gritó a la cara, como si él fuera directamente culpable de lo que fuera que había pasado.

- Take-Take… cálmate y deja que te expliquemos – le pidió Apolo, entrando por la puerta seguido por todos los demás.

- ¿Qué narices pasó, Apolo? ¿Dónde está Yui? – Insistió Takeru, soltando a su hermano.

- En realidad… no lo sabemos, Takeru – intervino Hades, con calma. – Tardabais en regresar y fuimos a buscaros… llegamos a la cala… pero sólo te encontramos a ti, inconsciente… y… esto…

Le enseñó el pareo y el bikini que Yui había llevado aquella mañana. Takeru observó la ropa de Yui y pensó que estuviera donde estuviera… la chica podría estar desnuda.

- pero… pero… ¿dónde está? ¿Quién se la llevó? – Preguntó Takeru, al borde un ataque de nervios.

Justo en ese momento, Anubis llegó corriendo y entró en la habitación de Takeru.

- ¡Traigo un mensaje de Thot! – Exclamó el dios de los muertos egipcio, muy alarmado. - ¡Dice que no volváis a la Academia!

Todos se miraron tan alarmados como venía Anubis. Yui había desaparecido y ahora, Thot les decía que no regresaran a la Academia… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

*****FIN DE CAPITULO*****


	5. Chapter 5: Infierno (Primera Parte)

Capitulo IV: Separación

Un poco antes de que las clases empezaran, Takeru, más muerto que vivo, ya que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, se dirigió hacia la habitación de los dioses nórdicos, estaba preocupado por Loki; cuando se separaron hacía un par de horas, no tenía buena cara. No sólo eso, quería darle las gracias, ya que si Thot no le había visto en la cama de Yui era porque el dios nórdico se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Takeru y le había seguido; había creado una barrera protectora para cubrirles. Y al parecer, eso había le había afectado de tal manera que había enfermado.

Fue Balder, ya preparado para ir a clase, quien le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Takeru-san? Pasa… - Le dijo, extrañado de verle allí a esa hora.

- ¿Podría ver a Loki? – Preguntó. – Sé que no se encuentra muy bien.

Balder asintió y se apartó para dejarle pasar, señalándole donde estaba la habitación de Loki. El dios del Mar fue hasta allí y tocó ligeramente la puerta.

- ¿Loki? – Le llamó, sin entrar. - ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿unh? ¿Tak-chan? – Se oyó la voz del pelirrojo, bastante debilitada. – Pasa, pasa…

- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó, entrando y cerrando la puerta. – Sigues teniendo mala cara.

- Lo sé… oye, hazme un favor, dile al pajarraco que tengo la gripe o algo – le dijo Loki.

- Dalo por hecho – dijo Takeru, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Nos cubriste a Yui y a mí, yo te cubriré a ti. Quería darte las gracias, Loki… si no lo hubieras hecho, seguramente Thot nos hubiera pillado.

El pelirrojo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Luego, sacó algo de debajo de la almohada y se lo pasó.

- agradécemelo no volviendo a perder el móvil, anda – le dijo, con expresión de medio severidad y fastidio. Takeru lo recibió con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

- Perdona, Loki…

- bah, déjalo… - el dios nórdico hizo un gesto para decirle que se olvidara de aquello. Takeru asintió. – Vete ya, no conviene que llegues tarde y que el pajarraco sospeche.

El japonés se despidió con un gesto y salió de la habitación, encaminándose hacia el edificio de las clases.

La clase empezó de forma normal, como cualquier otro día. La única diferencia, a parte de la ausencia de Loki, era que Yui apenas pudo hablar con sus compañeros, a causa de la orden de Zeus; habían decidido que lo mejor era que se les viera juntos lo menos posible. Sin embargo, cuando Thot llegó al aula, lo hizo seguido de Anubis, quien tenía expresión de tristeza y enfado.

- Mmm… ¿puedo preguntar quién es, Caduceus-sensei? – Dijo Balder, con educación, mirando con extrañeza al dios moreno y con orejas de perro.

- bien, os presento a Anubis, del mismo modo que yo, es un dios egipcio – explicó Thot. – A diferencia de los demás, no asiste a clases ni debe estudiar el corazón humano, por eso no lo habíais conocido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, esta noche ha ocurrido algo muy grave y por eso está aquí.

Mientras los demás se miraban con sorpresa, Yui y Takeru lo hicieron con alarma, aunque trataron de disimularlo. Y más aún cuando Thot sacó una camiseta deportiva negra y dorada.

- Ayer por la noche, a una hora indefinida – empezó a hablar Thot, con expresión seria – uno de vosotros, aún no sé cuál, se coló en mi habitación privada, siendo tan estúpido como para dejarse allí su camiseta. Todo esto es una falta grave, punible con la expulsión; agravada más aún, por el hecho de que hasta nueva orden, Kusanagi Yui duerme allí y por tanto, se consideran "dormitorios femeninos". A pesar de todo, he decidido dar una oportunidad al culpable. Si confiesa, aquí y ahora, atenuaré el castigo, pero si soy yo quien debe descubrirle….

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente. Takeru fue a ponerse en pie, pero Yui lo hizo antes.

- por favor, Thot-sama… no tiene que hacer nada de esto… - le pidió la chica.

- no te he dado permiso para hablar, Kusanagi – le espetó Thot. – Vuelve sentarte. Bien, como veo que nadie tiene los necesarios arrestos para tomar la responsabilidad de lo que ha hecho, seré yo quien lo descubra y os aseguro que lo haré. Anubis…

Con desgana y a regañadientes, el dios egipcio se acercó a su compañero. Thot le entregó la camiseta.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Anubis – le dijo. – Dime, ¿quién de ellos es el dueño de la camiseta?

Anubis hizo lo que Thot le mandaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué responder, ya que la camiseta olía a Takeru, quien igual que Yui, se había hecho su amigo y no quería traicionarle, pero aunque no le gustaran los métodos de Thot, a él tampoco quería traicionarle. Pero justo en aquel momento, Yui se puso en pie de nuevo.

- ¡THOT-SAMA! – Exclamó, para llamar la atención del profesor.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Kusanagi? – Exigió saber Thot, indignado.

- Lo lamento si he sido irrespetuosa, Thot-sama… pero era la única manera de que me prestara atención – se disculpó la chica. – Nadie entró anoche en su habitación, esa camiseta… esa camiseta… esa camiseta la encontré mezclada en entre mi colada hace unos pocos días. Puesto que no sabía de quien era, al guardé hasta que alguien la reclamada y anoche… con todo lo que pasó, acabé utilizándola como pijama, porque no lo encontraba…

- ¿Y puedes explicarme cómo es posible que la encontrara en un rincón de la habitación, Kusanagi? – Preguntó Thot, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como diciéndole que lo sabía todo.

- yo… en un momento de la noche, tuve mucho calor… y… y me la quité medio dormida… - confesó la chica, bajando la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza.

- Ya veo… ¿así que… no te importó dormir desnuda en una habitación que compartías con dos hombres? – Preguntó Thot, con expresión maliciosa, con la clara intención de hacer que se avergonzara más de lo que estaba. Excepto los dioses, todos los demás alumnos se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos, comentando lo que acababa de decir Thot y mirando a Yui con expresión sorprendida y extrañada. – Bien, Anubis… ¿reconoces a quien huele la camiseta?

El dios egipcio se encontró con la solución a su problema. Miró directamente a Thot a los ojos y asintió.

- Sí, Thot-chan… la camiseta tiene el olor de Yui-chan… - contestó, ante la mirada de reproche de Thot.

- ya veo… parece que dices la verdad, Kusanagi…

- am… - Takeru se puso en pie, pensando rápidamente en alguna forma para rescatar a Yui de aquella incómoda situación. – Ahora que lo dice, hace unos días me desapareció una camiseta que había puesto a la lavar… debe ser esa… ¡así que la tenías tú, zazzou! – Le regañó.

- jum… procura no volver a perderla, Totsuka – le dijo Thot, al parecer sin creerse mucho todo aquello. – Anubis, devuélvesela. – El dios moreno lo hizo. – Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde, Kusanagi… ahora, empecemos la clase.

Yui pasó todo el día ausente, temiendo el momento en que se quedara sola con Thot; estaba segura de que el profesor sabía todo lo que había ocurrido entre Takeru y ella, y le iba a pedir explicaciones.

Tras las clases, ya que Yui no podía acudir al club de kendo, donde estaban los dos, y no le apetecía practicar solo, Takeru volvió a la habitación de los nórdicos para comentar con Loki lo que había pasado en clase. Lo encontró en su habitación, aún en la cama, aunque mejor cara. Balder estaba con él.

- jum, sabía que vendrías, Tak-chan… Balder me acaba de contar lo que ha hecho el pajarraco – comentó Loki al verlo. – Tsk… ha sido una putada para ella, pero tú podrías haber tenido cuidado y no haberte dejado la camiseta.

- lo sé – contestó Takeru, con tono culpable. – Al ver que amanecía salí corriendo de allí, y no pensé en la camiseta.

- Un momento… entonces… ¿Takeru-san estuvo realmente en la habitación privada de Caduceus-sensei? – Preguntó Balder, asombrado por las palabras de sus compañeros. Loki miró a Takeru, como si le pidiera permiso para contarle algo al rubio.

- Pasé la noche con Yui, Balder – confesó Takeru, mirando hacia otro lado. – Loki está así porque nos ayudó a evitar que Thot nos descubriera.

- Aunque al parecer, no sirvió de mucho – se lamentó el pelirrojo. – Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer… tampoco esperaba que Thot fuera tan listo…

Justo en ese momento, la voz del susodicho profesor se oyó detrás de la puerta la habitación.

- ¡Laevatein, abre la puerta! – Exigió Thot, aporreando la puerta.

- ¡mierda! – Exclamó Loki, por lo bajo. - ¡Tak-chan, corre, escóndete debajo la cama…!

Rápidamente, Takeru hizo lo que Loki le decía, Balder se apresuró a taparle con los cobertores, para evitar que Thot pudiera verlo.

- Bal, abre, anda – le indicó a su amigo rubio, ya que no podían evitarlo… si Thot quería entrar, entraría…

Thot entró precedido por Balder y se quedó mirando a Loki con expresión calculadora.

- Me dijeron que estabas enfermo, Laevatein… ¿qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó, cruzado de brazos. - ¿y por qué no has ido a la enfermería?

- Parece sólo es una gripe, pajarraco – contestó Loki, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. – Pero pensé que no era necesario ir a la enfermería.

- Es extraño, - comentó Thot, acercándose más a la cama. – Incluso con esos cuerpos humanos, los dioses no os ponéis enfermos.

- pues… resulta que yo he pillado la gripe, pajarraco – replicó Loki, despreocupado.

- Jum… ¿te crees que soy tonto, Laevatein? – Le espetó Thot. – Sé perfectamente que estás así porque utilizaste tus poderes durante demasiado tiempo esta noche, para cubrir a Kusanagi y a aquél con quien estaba.

- Bal me contó lo que hiciste en clase – dijo Loki. - ¿No fue suficiente la vergüenza que le hiciste pasar a Yui? ¿Y no te dijo que la camiseta la había encontrado en su colada?

- eso dijo, pero sé que no es así y que tú sabes lo que ocurrió, Laevatein – replicó Thot. – Te voy a dar la misma oportunidad que di en clase: si me cuentas lo que pasó y quién estuvo con Kusanagi esta noche, evitaré que todo esto llegue a oídos de Zeus; en cambio, si debo descubrirlo yo, y cuando lo haga, descubriré que estabas implicado, tanto el culpable, como tú seréis expulsados.

- no sé nada, pajarraco, - dijo Loki. – Y, aunque lo supiera, tampoco te lo diría, ¿crees que traicionaría a un amigo, sólo por esa amenaza?

- Amigo, ya veo… bien… como quieras, Laevatein…

- dime una cosa, Thot… ¿qué te jode más? ¿La posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros pudiéramos haber entrado en tu habitación privada o la posibilidad de que Yui pasara la noche con uno de nosotros después de haberte rechazado?

- Jum, y ¿no será a ti a quien te molesta eso, Laevatein? – Preguntó Thot, con ironía.

- no sé de qué hablas, pajarraco… quiero descansar un poco, ¿podrías hacer el favor de irte? – Le preguntó con un punto de educación.

- Bien, tú lo has querido, Laevatein – dijo Thot, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. – Te he dado una oportunidad y la has rechazado, así que atente a las consecuencias. – Salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que Thot se había ido y no podía oírles, Takeru salió de debajo de la cama, maldiciendo a todo lo habido y por haber.

- Perdóname, Tak-chan – se disculpó Loki, culpable. – No debería haber provocado al pajarraco de esa manera.

- no, no deberías… pero igualmente, de alguna manera, él sabe que alguien estaba con Yui esta noche – dijo Takeru, sentado en la cama, cruzado de brazos. – Ella debe estar ahora en la biblioteca… voy a verla, debe sentirse muy mal… Anubis me dejará pasar, seguro.

- voy contigo… - dijo Loki, levantándose. – Deja que me vista.

- pero, Loki…

- Tranquilo, Bal… estoy bien – contestó el chico pelirrojo, mientras empezaba a ponerse su ropa de siempre. – Llevo todo el día en la cama y yo también quiero ver a koneko-chan y además, darle esto – sacó otro móvil de un cajón. – Thot le habrá requisado el suyo, pero no me ha requisado los míos.

Pero, justo en ese momento, Thot volvió a entrar en la habitación y los pilló infraganti.

- vaya, así que el fracasado estaba aquí – comentó, mirándolos con cierta ironía. – El fracasado y el burro conspirando juntos.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, pajarraco? – Preguntó Loki, antes de que Takeru pudiera saltar.

- Dame ahora mismo todos los móviles que tengas, y a ti te digo lo mismo, Totsuka – les exigió el profesor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Móviles? ¿Qué es eso? – Trató de disimular Loki, aunque ya era tarde, porque Thot ya había visto el que Loki tenía en las manos para dárselo a Yui. Se le quedó mirando con expresión de incredulidad.

- Deja de hacerte el imbécil, Laevatein, que nos conocemos…

- Tome, Caduceus-sensei – intervino Balder, entregándole una pequeña caja. – Loki, dale los que tienes, Takeru-san, tú también…

- ¡Balder! – Exclamaron tanto Loki como Takeru, indignados, pero Balder les lanzó una mirada de inteligencia, como diciéndoles que hicieran caso, para que Thot se callara.

A regañadientes, Takeru y Loki le entregaron sus móviles, y también el segundo que tenía el nórdico y que pensaba entregarle a Yui.

- Espero que sean los únicos que tengáis – advirtió Thot. Y dicho eso, se marchó, haciendo volar su abrigo.

- Tsk… maldito sea el pajarraco – dijo Loki, dando un golpe al sofá.

- Lo siento, Loki, pero no podía hacer otra cosa… Caduceus-sensei hubiera insistido y no era momento para meternos en una pelea con él – contestó Balder.

- Lo sé, Bal… jum, pero esa no era la única caja que tenía – comentó Loki, con cara de demonio malo. – Tengo algunos más… je, je…

Fue a su habitación, y enseguida volvió con dos móviles más.

- Toma, Tak-chan… y aquí tengo otro para koneko-chan – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- Loki… ¿te puedo preguntar dónde conseguiste las cosas para fabricar estas cosas? – Preguntó Takeru, extrañado de que tuviera tantos.

- jum, no quieras saberlo, Tak-chan… - contestó Loki, misterioso. – Anda, vamos a ver a nuestra koneko-chan antes de que Thot vuelva a la biblioteca.

- Tened cuidado – les advirtió Balder, preocupado. – Si Caduceus-sensei os descubre allí…

- Bah, le diremos que íbamos a buscar unos libros… la biblioteca es de acceso libre para los estudiantes, ¿no? Sea como sea, no nos puede echar….

Takeru y Loki entraron en la biblioteca y disimularon un momento, como si estuvieran buscando algún libro, por si Thot estaba por allí, pero al poco rato, fueron a ver si veían a Anubis. El dios de los muertos egipcio los vio antes de que ellos lo vieran a él y se lanzó directamente a los brazos de Takeru.

- ¡Takeru-chan! – Exclamó, medio llorándole, aunque por inercia, Takeru cayó hacia atrás, con Anubis encima, causando las carcajadas de Loki.

- ¡Tú te callas, idiota pelirrojo!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Es que no pensaba que alguien te pudiera derribar, Tak-chan – sonrió Loki, maliciosamente, aún riéndose.

- Tsk… Anubis, quítate de encima y deja que me levante – le dijo a Anubis. Éste le hizo caso y se quedaron los dos sentados en el suelo. – A ver, dime que te pasa, ¿por qué lloras? ¿El pajarraco le ha hecho algo a Yui? ¿O te ha echado la bronca por ayudarnos esta mañana en clase?

- No… no he visto a Thot-chan desde esta mañana… - murmuró Anubis, disgustado. – Pero, pero… Tak-chan, todo lo que hizo Thot-chan esta mañana fue culpa mía… me preguntó si reconocía tu camiseta y le dije… que sería del novio de Yui-chan, que os había visto en la terraza… lo siento, Takeru-chan, se me escapó…

- ains… pero Anubis… ¿llegaste a decirle que era yo?

- No, eso no… luego me di cuenta de lo que había hecho… y me callé…

- Bueno, tranquilo – Takeru le revolvió el pelo, con cariño. – No pasa nada, se te escapó y ya está… lo arreglaremos. Oye, ¿dónde está Yui? ¿Nos puedes llevar hasta ella?

- sí, bueno… eso creo – contestó Anubis, pensativo. – Cuando volvió de clase, Yui-chan se escondió por la biblioteca… creo que tiene miedo de Thot-chan y quiere evitar encontrarse con él.

- ya veo… bueno, vamos a buscarla… - dijo Takeru, levantándose del suelo – Anda, dinos por donde se fue Yui…

Anubis les guió entre los pasillos de la biblioteca, en la dirección por donde había ido la chica humana. Aun así, fue difícil, ya que había partes que eran un poco laberínticas y parecía que Yui se había escondido bien. Sin embargo, lograron encontrarla, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una estantería.

- ¡Yui! – La llamó Takeru.

- ¿unh? – Ella levantó la cabeza, al oír la voz del dios del Mar. - ¿Take?

- ¿Qué haces aquí escondida, zazzou? – Le preguntó, algo enfadado. - ¡Ponte en pie ahora mismo!

- Pero… Take…

- ¿Desde cuándo te da tanto miedo enfrentarte a ellos? ¿Acaso no te enfrentaste al mismo Zeus cuando quería expulsarme? ¿No te enfrentaste a Thot ayer, para que no expulsara a Loki? – La regañó, sin piedad. –Y además… si no quieres estar sola, yo estaré contigo y si tengo que confesar que fui yo quien se coló en la habitación, lo haré…

Sin decir nada, Yui se puso en pie, tal como Takeru le había casi ordenado. Fue hacia ellos, y se fijó en Loki.

- ¿Loki-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la cama? – Le preguntó, preocupada; él sonrió.

- Bueno, ya estoy mejor, koneko-chan, además… quería ver como estabas…

- Anubis, vigila y avísanos si viene Thot, ¿de acuerdo? – Le pidió Takeru al dios egipcio.

- ¡Kaaa! – Anubis asintió y se fue corriendo a hacer lo que su amigo japonés le había pedido.

Loki, Yui y Takeru fueron a la habitación que la chica compartía con Thot y Anubis. Loki sacó el móvil nuevo que le había llevado.

- esto es para ti, koneko-chan – le dijo, dándoselo con una sonrisa. – Pero guárdalo muy bien, para que el pajarraco no te lo vuelva a quitar…

- gracias, Loki-kun… pero… ¿cómo tienes tantos? – Preguntó, sorprendida, guardándolo debajo de su almohada.

- Esa es la pregunta del millón… - contestó Takeru, cruzado de brazos. - ¿Nos lo vas a decir o no?

- eso… es… un… secreto… - dijo Loki, misterioso. Tanto Yui como Takeru lo miraron de brazos cruzados. – Vale, vale… os lo diré… pero no se lo digáis a nadie: tengo tantos móviles porque encontré un lugar donde la barrera que separa este mundo del mundo de los humanos es más débil. En algunas ocasiones puntuales, me he escapado para conseguir las cosas que necesito.

- Pero, Loki-kun... si Zeus-san se entera… - comentó Yui, preocupada.

- bah, tranquila…

- ¿¡tú eres idiota!? – Le espetó Takeru, enfadado. - ¿¡Si tenías una manera de salir de aquí e ir al mundo humano porque no sacaste a Yui de aquí!?

- Lo haría, Tak-chan… pero si koneko-chan vuelve al mundo humano… os tendríais que separar, ¿no?

Takeru se quedó parado al oír aquello y en una disyuntiva. Si Yui volvía, no podrían estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que la chica echaba de menos a su familia y a sus amigos y que aquel lugar, no era su propio mundo. La chica fue a decir algo, tal vez porque no le habían pedido opinión, pero en ese momento, Anubis llegó corriendo.

- ¡Takeru-chan, Loki-chan! – Los llamó, con urgencia. – Thot-chan viene hacia aquí, tenéis que iros enseguida…

Los dos dioses se miraron alarmados, lo mismo que Yui. Takeru se quería quedar, y no dejar a la chica sola, pero Loki tiró de él hacia la terraza, que era el único sitio por donde podían escapar sin que Thot les descubriera allí.

El profesor entró con expresión seria, como siempre, pero la cambió a una indignada cuando vio a Yui allí. Anubis se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola, enseñándole los dientes.

- ¡KUSANAGI! – Le gritó, sin hacer caso a su compañero egipcio. - ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la Academia! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? ¿¡No sabes que debes venir aquí directamente después de las clases!? ¿¡Qué pasaría si Zeus te encuentra con uno de tus amigos!? – La acorraló contra la cama, que era lo que tenían detrás.

- Estaba en la biblioteca, Thot-sama – contestó la chica, sin mirarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Kusanagi! – Siguió gritándole. - ¿Acaso no sabes lo que te juegas?

- T-Thot-sama… no sé de qué me habla…

- No soy idiota… - dijo Thot, más calmado. – Dejé correr el tema, pretendiendo que me había creído que habías encontrado la camiseta en la colada, porque tus amigos dioses se hubieran puesto contra mí y no quería alargar más el asunto, pero sé perfectamente lo que pasó: esta noche te acostaste con uno de ellos.

Yui enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo ante la directa afirmación. No podía negarla, ni tampoco confirmarla.

- Thot-sama… eso…

- No te molestes en negarlo… también sé, aunque él diga que no, que Laevatein os cubrió – siguió diciendo Thot, con expresión molesta. – Anoche te dije que podías confiar en mí… ¿por qué no lo haces? ¿Tanto miedo te doy?

- Thot-sama… - cerró los ojos avergonzada por la situación. – Yo… no puedo… no puedo decirle nada…

- ¡Maldita sea! – Pegó un puñetazo a la cama. – Puedo estar molesto porque dejaste entrar a uno de ellos y no me dejasteis dormir en toda la noche, a parte de lo que hicisteis delante de mí… pero… tú sola no podrás protegerle de la ira de Zeus, si se entera… yo sí puedo protegeros a los dos… ¿por qué crees que monté esa escena en clase?

- Lo siento, Thot-sama… por todo lo que ha pasado… - se disculpó, aún sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Thot suspiró, calmándose y se quitó de encima de ella.

- ¿Le quieres?

- sí… - admitió Yui, ya sin poder negar lo que había sucedido.

- Pues… si le quieres, deja que te dé un consejo… déjale – dijo Thot, para sorpresa de la chica, que palideció.

- Yo… no puedo hacer eso, Thot-sama…

- ¿Acaso no conoces las historias de amor entre dioses y mortales, Kusanagi? – Le preguntó Thot, con voz más amable. - ¿Recuerdas la del idiota y Casandra? No salió bien… hay muy pocas veces que sale bien…

- Lo sé, Thot-sama… pero aun así… no puedo, no puedo separarme de él… - la chica empezó a llorar, lo que hizo que Thot se ablandara todavía más. – No puedo perder la esperanza…

- ¿Quién es, Yui? Dímelo, por favor – Le pidió, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

- Es… Takeru… - confesó ella.

- ¿Ese fracasado? – Preguntó Thot, contrariado. – Entre todos los dioses, ¿has tenido que elegir a ese fracasado?

- ¡Takeru-kun no es un fracasado! – Protestó la chica, indignada. – Usted no confía en ninguno de ellos, y en él menos que en ninguno, pero yo sí…

- ¡No seas tonta, Yui, claro que confío en ellos, igual que confío en ti! – Admitió el profesor, casi gritando, luego se dio cuenta y se volvió a calmar. – Entiende mi situación, os quiero ayudar, pero ante Zeus, tengo que hacer el papel de malo, y poneros trabas si lo que hacéis no se adecua a sus planes…

- Thot-sama…

- quiero hablar con Totsuka… necesito saber qué significa esto para él y si es consciente de los problemas que vais a tener si insistís en quedaros juntos – dijo Thot, apartándose de ella.

- ¿Q-quiere que vaya a buscarle ahora? – Preguntó la chica, aliviada porque se hubiera apartado de ella y también porque parecía comprenderles.

- no… no puedes hacerlo sin que Zeus se dé cuenta – fue hasta el pequeño arcón que tenía sobre la mesa y lo abrió, sacando el móvil que le había requisado aquella noche. – Comunícate con esto, y luego me lo devuelves, ¿entendido?

- Sí, Thot-sama – contestó la chica, resignada al enfado del profesor.

- No hace falta – se oyó la voz de Takeru, de repente. – Estoy aquí.

- ¡Take!

El dios del Mar, junto con Loki, que tenía expresión fastidiada, volvió a entrar a la habitación desde la terraza, donde había permanecido desde que Anubis dijera que Thot iba hacia allí.

- He visto y oído todo lo que habéis dicho – explicó Takeru, un poco molesto.

- ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí, Totsuka!? – Exigió saber Thot, enfadado por verle allí.

- ¿Acaso no querías hablar con Tak-chan, pajarraco? – Preguntó Loki, cruzado de brazos. – Te contradices a ti mismo…

- a ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, Laevatein – le espetó Thot. – Ya hablaremos luego de mentirle a un profesor…

- Bah… - Loki hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Loki y yo vinimos a ver como estaba Yui después de la escena que montaste en clase – contestó Takeru.

- ¿Sabes lo que hará Zeus si os ve juntos? – Le preguntó Thot, volviéndose hacia él. – Desgraciadamente, ya no se puede hacer nada. Escucha, Totsuka, voy a pasar por alto el que te colaras aquí anoche y te acostaras con ella conmigo al lado; de eso ya hablaremos en otro momento. Sin embargo, contéstame a una pregunta, ¿conoces los problemas que tiene la relación entre una humana y un dios? Y no hablo sólo de que Zeus jamás permitirá que estéis juntos…

- Lo sé – contestó Takeru. – Pero hay muchas historias de humanas que han amado a un dios y ha salido bien… La propia madre de Dionisos… incluso con la interferencia de Hera, tuvo a su hijo y más tarde se convirtió en una diosa… él me lo contó.

- hay muchas más que han acabado en tragedia… sino de forma dramática, causada por la propia mortalidad del humano o la humana – explicó Thot. – Kusanagi es mortal, y por tanto, a menos que encuentres la manera de que se convierta en una diosa, envejecerá y morirá…

Takeru cerró los ojos con tristeza. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en aquello, en la mortalidad de Yui y los peligros de enamorarse de ella; y esa había sido una de las cosa que le habían detenido antes de confesarle sus sentimientos.

- Thot-sama – intervino Yui. – Sé que soy humana y que un día, envejeceré y moriré, pero ¿por qué eso habría ser un impedimento? Estoy enamorada de Takeru… y… bueno… - se sonrojó al decir eso. – Creo que él lo está de mí… ¿por qué no podemos tener esperanza?

- afff… - Thot se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando resignado. – He hablado a largo plazo, pero… ¿por un momento os habéis planteado lo que sucederá cuando este periodo acabe? Si no le sale como él quiere, si Kusanagi no acaba enamorándose de Apolo, como posiblemente busca, Zeus la enviará de vuelta a su mundo y le borrará la memoria, se olvidará de todos nosotros.

- ¿C-cómo? – En eso último no habían pensado ninguno de los dos, en lo que pasaría cuando todos se graduaran y Yui tuviera que volver a su mundo.

- no pasará nada si vemos la manera de rebelarnos contra Zeus – intervino Loki, a pesar de que Thot lo ignoraba sistemáticamente. – Y aunque me fastidia, soy consciente de que solos no podemos hacer nada y necesitamos tu ayuda, pajarraco… - Thot volvió a suspirar, como si se sintiera cansado.

- Os ayudaré, pero tenéis que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, o no saldrá bien – dijo el dios egipcio. - ¿Estás de acuerdo, Totsuka?

- Está bien – aceptó Takeru.

- ¿Y tú, Kusanagi?

- … sí, Thot-sama…

- espero que sí… - comentó, como si no les creyera demasiado. – Para empezar, tenéis que separaros…

- ¿¡CÓMO!? – Exclamaron Takeru y Yui a la vez.

- Dejadme acabar… - pidió Thot, con más calma de la que solía tener. – Como ya dije, Zeus no permitirá que estéis juntos… incluso si realmente no planea unir a Kusanagi y a Agana Belea, tanto Laevatein como tú, Totsuka, sois su espina clavada, por vuestra rebeldía.

- sí, somos rebeldes… ¿y qué?

- Que a Zeus no le gustan los rebeldes – dijo Thot. – Mejor dicho, como ya deberíais saber si prestarais más atención en clase, entre los dioses griegos son comunes las rebeliones; él mismo se destronó a su padre y teme que le destronen a él. Lo que os quería decir es que debéis fingir que estáis separados; podéis seguir juntos en el club de kendo, al fin y al cabo, los clubes fueron una idea de Zeus.

- pero… Thot-sama…

- ejems… os dije que os iba a ayudar – la cortó Thot. – No me hace ninguna gracia, pero… podéis estar juntos aquí, siempre que yo esté delante.

- Tsk… - se molestó Takeru, al oírle.

- Thot-sama nos ha dado una opción, Take – le dijo Yui, poniéndole una mano en el brazo. – Tenemos que aceptarla, hasta que veamos una forma de salir de aquí.

- Ya lo sé, zazzou, lo que me cabrea es que la única forma de estar contigo sea con el pajarraco delante – replicó el dios del Mar, en voz baja. – Así no hay forma de hacer nada…

"tengo que ayudar a Takeru y a koneko-chan…" pensó Loki, mirándoles con una mano en la barbilla. "Ellos me han dado su amistad incondicionalmente, incluso después de lo que hice…"

- está bien, Thot, aceptamos tu propuesta – contestó Takeru, fastidiado. – Haremos lo que has dicho.

- no olvides lo que he dicho, Totsuka, si no seguís mis instrucciones nada os saldrá bien – advirtió Thot, seriamente. – No creáis que lo hago por fastidiaros… o porque no entiendo el corazón de los humanos – miró directamente a Yui cuando dijo eso y sonrió un poco. – Bueno, en realidad eso último es cierto… no te dije ninguna mentira aquel día, Yui.

- ejems… gracias, Thot… - dijo Takeru, mirando para otro lado, molesto por tener que agradecerle algo.

- ahora marchaos, Totsuka, Laevatein… mientras estéis aquí os puedo proteger pero de manera limitada – dijo Thot, con voz más amable de lo normal. Parecía que realmente tenía la intención de echarles una mano y que no era tan malo como solía aparentar. – Y pensad algo, si os mantenéis separados un tiempo, y lleváis vuestra relación con discreción, posiblemente Zeus permita que Yui vuelva a los dormitorios femeninos; yo me ocuparé de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, Thot – contestó Takeru y luego fue hacia Yui y le dio un abrazo. – Nos veremos pronto, Yui, te lo prometo.

- sí, Take – ella le devolvió el abrazo, mientras Thot abría la puerta que daba a la biblioteca para que salieran.

Durante unos días, siguieron el plan de Thot, aunque les era difícil no dar muestras del amor que se tenían. La única que ventaja era que al día siguiente de que el dios del Conocimiento les explicara su plan, Zeus le levantó el castigo a la chica y permitió que regresara a su propia habitación y pudiera volver a relacionarse con sus compañeros. Para celebrarlo, Apolo les propuso ir a la playa, ya que parecía haber buen tiempo, a lo que Thot dio permiso.

Al contrario de la vez que habían ido al poco de empezar las clases, aquel día, todos iban de buen humor, deseosos de pasar un día todos juntos en la playa, aunque algo preocupados por si a Zeus se le ocurriera cambiar el clima. El dios del Mar iba especialmente entusiasmado, no sólo por la playa, sino porque Thot le había dicho que podría estar con Yui sin interferencias del director de la academia.

- ¡Kalos! – Exclamó Apolo, al quitarse la ropa para quedarse en bañador. - ¡Parece que esta vez el tiempo no va a cambiar y además, ¡he traído fuegos artificiales!

- A… Apolo-san… te gustan demasiado las explosiones – dijo Yui, algo desesperada.

- ¡Sí!

La chica no pudo menos que reírse. Ella no llevaba el bañador bajo la ropa, así que fue a buscar un sitio donde cambiarse; estaba un poco nerviosa porque era la primera vez que iba a llevar un bikini, y más delante de un grupo de chicos. Sin embargo, había querido ponérselo por Takeru; para no pasar tanta vergüenza, se puso un pareo, que al menos le cubría de cintura para abajo.

Cuando volvió ellos ya habían extendido las toallas y Apolo había arrastrado a su tío al agua, aunque todos se quedaron parados al verla.

- y-yousei-san… - tartamudeó Apolo, cayéndose y llevándose por delante a Hades. – Eso es un… ¿miniki?

- Am… bikini, Apolo… bikini – le corrigió Dionisos, aunque no podía dejar de mirarla y la nariz le sangraba.

- ¡Todos vosotros, dejad de mirar a Yui! – Gritó Takeru, poniéndose delante de Yui y tapándola para que los otros no la miraran.

- no vale, Tak-chan – dijo Loki. – Estamos en la playa, lo normal es que koneko-chan vaya en bañador.

- ¡en bañador! ¡No en bikini de esos! – Exclamó Takeru, enfadado. - ¡y tú, zazzou! ¿No tenías otra cosa para ponerte?

La chica se sonrojó ante lo que había dicho Takeru.

- jolin, Take… me lo he puesto por ti… - le dijo en voz baja. – Era normal que los demás me miraran, por eso me puse esto – añadió, señalando el pareo.

- ¡No es suficiente! – La cogió de la mano y se la llevó de allí, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

- ¡pero… Take…! - Protestó Yui, siendo arrastrada.

- Thot me dijo que podría estar contigo… y no quiero compartirte con ninguno de ellos – dijo Takeru, mientras se alejaba de ellos.

- tsk… ¿dónde van esos dos? – Se quejó Dionisos, al verles marchar.

- ¡eso! ¡Take-Take acapara a yousei-san! – Protestó también Apolo.

- ¿Es que no os habéis dado cuenta? – Dijo Loki. – Aff, va a decir que soy un bocazas, pero… Takeru y Yui llevan una semana de novios…

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamaron todos a la vez. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de aquello.

- Pero si se llevan como siempre… no puede ser… mi yousei-san… - lloriqueó Apolo.

- porque el pajarraco les dijo que debían fingir que no había nada entre ellos para que el viejo no les separara… por eso hoy, Takeru se ha llevado a Yui para pasar el día juntos – explicó Loki. – Ejems… yo lo sabía… y no dije nada, lo siento… les estaba cubriendo.

Balder se acercó a su amigo de la infancia y le sonrió con expresión que daba miedo.

- Glubs… tu cara da miedo, Balder… - dijo Loki, retrocediendo un poco.

- Hablaremos más tarde, Loki – le volvió a sonreír de aquella forma.

Mientras Loki temía seriamente por su vida, Takeru y Yui fueron a una pequeña y discreta cala, oculta a la vista de los demás por una pared de roca.

- aquí estaremos bien – comentó Takeru, sin soltar la mano de Yui. – Y sin los demás dando la brasa.

- Am… Takeru… me has arrastrado tan rápido que no hemos traído ni toalla ni nada…

El dios del Mar se dio cuenta de que su chica tenía razón; se llevó una mano a la nuca, y se rio, culpable por la situación.

- amm… tienes razón, culpa mía… perdón… ¿qué hacemos?

Yui le sonrió y se quitó el pareo que le cubría las caderas, y lo extendió sobre la arena.

- Podemos sentarnos aquí, Take – le dijo a Takeru, sentándose ella. El chico se la quedó mirando, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella, ya que al quitarse el pareo se había quedado sólo con el bikini. - ¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo, Takeru?

- No… no, nada, nada… - el dios del Mar se sentó junto a ella. – Af… ha… hace calor, ¿verdad? – Comentó Takeru, por cambiar de tema.

- sí, se está muy bien – contestó la chica, sonriendo. - ¿Quieres que vayamos al agua?

- no… quiero… besarte – dijo Takeru, acercándose más a la chica humana.

- ¿Take?

- Estos días sin poder estar contigo a solas me han vuelto loco – le confesó Takeru. – Es verdad que soy un dios y he vivido mucho, pero nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti… si no te veo, me vuelvo loco… tsk… maldito Zeus…

- olvídate de él, Take… bésame…

El dios del Mar se la quedó mirando, y luego la cogió por las mejillas, con dulzura y se agachó sobre sus labios, besándolos. Ella le devolvió el beso…

Habían pasado unas horas desde que habían llegado a la playa. Al principio, los demás no se habían preocupado por Takeru y Yui, pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no volvían, empezaron a hacerlo.

- ¿Take-Take y yousei-san no deberían haber vuelto ya? – Preguntó Apolo, mirando en dirección a donde ellos dos se habían ido.

- Sí, deberían haberlo hecho – dijo Hades. - ¿Quizá provoqué una desgracia?

- no pienses en eso, Hades-san – dijo Dionisos. – Vayamos a buscarles… será lo mejor…

- lo malo será si al ir a buscarles… los pillamos haciendo… - insinuó Loki, con una sonrisa de diablo.

- Aidoneus, Agana Belea, Tyrsos, Totsuka y Thor podrían ir a buscarles – intervino Balder. – Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Loki…

El dios del rayo nórdico asintió y se llevó a los demás, sin hacer caso a las protestas de Apolo porque Loki y Balder no les acompañaran. Thor sabía muy bien que si Balder estaba enfadado con Loki, lo mejor es que lo resolvieran ellos solos.

- … estee… Bal… - empezó Loki, rehuyéndole la mirada. – Koneko-chan y Takeru también son mis amigos… han confiado en mí, cuando hasta ahora sólo tú y Thor-chi lo habéis hecho…

- precisamente porque soy tu amigo de la infancia y una de las pocas personas que han estado a tu lado desde que éramos pequeños – dijo Balder, serio. - ¡Me debes lealtad a mí! ¡Y sabes bien que Yui-san es especial para mí!

- no te enfades, Balder – le dijo Loki, tratando de calmarle. – Sé que Yui es especial para ti… igual que es especial para mí… pero debes entender algo… incluso si yo no te lo hubiera ocultado, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad: ella eligió a Takeru.

- No me molesta que ella haya elegido a Takeru-san, me molesta que no me advirtieras de ello – replicó Balder, enfadado. - ¡Me has traicionado, Loki!

Loki se quedó blanco al escuchar aquellas palabras, que Balder no había pronunciado nunca. Otros dioses sí, de manera injusta, pero Balder, su mejor amigo… nunca, jamás…

- no… no te he traicionado, Bal… - murmuró con tristeza. – Deberías saber que nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, si piensas que así ha sido…

- Sí, lo pienso… y no volveré a confiar en ti nunca… - sentenció Balder, rotundo.

Loki se le quedó mirando, empezando a molestarse. Había hecho cosas malas por las que merecía que nadie confiara en él, en esos casos, lo aceptaba y se resignaba, pero la única razón por la que se resignaba a que no confiaran en él cuando no había hecho nada, era que tenía la confianza de Balder. No consideraba que hubiera hecho nada para perderla, ni le había traicionado.

- muy bien, Bal, como quieras… - contestó también serio. – Cuando llegamos aquí, me dijiste que debería intentar hacer amigos… pero al parecer, cuando los hago… no te gusta… supongo que creías que no lo conseguiría. Voy a buscar a Takeru y Yui…

Sin decir una palabra más, Loki se marchó en dirección a donde se habían ido los demás, para hacer lo que había dicho: buscar a Takeru y Yui. Balder se quedó un momento parado, conocía a Loki y las pocas veces que se había enfadado de verdad con él, siempre le había perdido perdón enseguida, para evitar que siguiera enfadado mucho tiempo más, pero ahora había sido diferente… su reacción le había molestado, pero él tampoco consideraba que hubiera hecho algo malo, sino que su enfado estaba justificado.

Takeru despertó tumbado en una cama de la casa donde se quedaban a dormir mientras estaban en la playa. Le dolía la cabeza, pero se incorporó y vio a su hermano mayor sentado junto a él, con un libro entre las manos.

- ¿Anii? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó, extrañado. – Estaba en la playa, con Yui, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Y Yui?

Tsukito se le quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego cerró los ojos.

- Kusanagi Yui no está aquí, Totsuka Takeru - dijo con su habitual rostro inexpresivo. – No sabemos dónde está, en realidad…

Todo fue dicho con calma, pero Takeru saltó de la cama al escucharle y le cogió del cuello del uniforme de verano, sacudiéndole.

- ¿Cómo? ¿¡Dónde está Yui!? – Le gritó a la cara, como si él fuera directamente culpable de lo que fuera que había pasado.

- Take-Take… cálmate y deja que te expliquemos – le pidió Apolo, entrando por la puerta seguido por todos los demás.

- ¿Qué narices pasó, Apolo? ¿Dónde está Yui? – Insistió Takeru, soltando a su hermano.

- En realidad… no lo sabemos, Takeru – intervino Hades, con calma. – Tardabais en regresar y fuimos a buscaros… llegamos a la cala… pero sólo te encontramos a ti, inconsciente… y… esto…

Le enseñó el pareo y el bikini que Yui había llevado aquella mañana. Takeru observó la ropa de Yui y pensó que estuviera donde estuviera… la chica podría estar desnuda.

- pero… pero… ¿dónde está? ¿Quién se la llevó? – Preguntó Takeru, al borde un ataque de nervios.

Justo en ese momento, Anubis llegó corriendo y entró en la habitación de Takeru.

- ¡Traigo un mensaje de Thot! – Exclamó el dios de los muertos egipcio, muy alarmado. - ¡Dice que no volváis a la Academia!

Todos se miraron tan alarmados como venía Anubis. Yui había desaparecido y ahora, Thot les decía que no regresaran a la Academia… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

*****FIN DE CAPITULO*****


End file.
